From My Head to My Heart
by serena.jones.585
Summary: Omegaverse. What secret does Alpha executive Seto Kaiba hide even from the board of directors? What mystery does omega idol Jou keep out of the limelight? I'll tell you yours if you show me mine. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not intend to profit this work. I just wrote a fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

From My Head to My Heart

Author: Serena J

Rating: R

Genre(s): Omegaverse

Pairing(s): Standard Hikari/Yami

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks

Summary: What secret does Alpha executive Seto Kaiba hide even from the board of directors? What mystery does omega idol Jou keep out of the limelight? I'll tell you yours if you show me mine.

* * *

**Omegaverse notes**

The Omegaverse was conceived originally for the Supernatural fan base, but the BL world has co-oped it! Think human but werewolf-ish traits. The broad overview is that people have both a sex (male or female) and a gender (Alpha, Beta, or omega). All three genders are found in both sexes.

Male and Female don't change generally, however:

Alpha Females are futanari but with both sperm and eggs, and all Alphas have penile knots (look up canine knot if you don't know what that is). Monthly (or when pushed) Alphas have a rutting period when they are driven to impregnate someone, especially an omega. If an Alpha bites an omega, the omega may (90% likely) becomes physically bonded to that Alpha. Alpha are 20% of the population and considered 'the elite'.

Betas have no special traits. They are 'normal' humans. 70% of people are Beta.

Omegas Males can be impregnated. All omegas have a monthly heat cycle that drives them to become pregnant. Because the omega heat pheromones usually effect Alphas and can occasionally effect Betas, there is a great deal of prejudice against omegas (think women in the workplace, 1950s, 1960s) and some places openly segregate schools and residences as omega only. Only 10% of the world is omega.

Bonding is chemical, like a werewolf bite. True (Bonding) bites break the skin and leave a lifelong bruise.

For more details, and BL reading selections, google 'omegaverse'.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Omega**

He was beautiful.

Her mother excelled at making clothes. Her father excelled at photographing them. Kawai Ayuka had seen beautiful models before.

Jounouchi was breathtaking.

"Ok. Take twenty!" her father yelled. "Let's do the gray suit next. Change out all these lights."

From across the room, Jounouchi caught her glance. He picked up a bottle of water and moved toward her.

"I'm looking forward to holding you," he said.

Ayuka felt her face flush. "I - oh - I - uh -"

He laughed, magically. "I'm sorry, but that expression is the cutest thing I have ever seen! Tell me you're not married."

"Married! I'm sixteen!"

"Really? Me, too!"

She scowled. "Now you're just teasing me."

"Nope. Omegas can get work permits at fourteen."

An omega. Her parents would never approve. "I see. Well, I should go."

"We have time before we have to change clothes. What's your name?"

"Why would I change clothes?"

"This dress is lovely on you, but it's not business wear is it?" He caught her look of confusion. "Aren't you the other model for this shoot?"

"No." She shook her head with a derisive laugh. "I'm -"

"You should be. You're gorgeous!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the cameraman - her father. "Hey! What about her?"

Her father looked at them. "What about her?"

"She's perfect!"

Her father nodded. "She is."

"So?!"

"So?"

"So get rid of whatever hag the agency sent and use her!"

"Hmm. I'll have to check with her - ah!" He waved someone over. "Nouchi-chan thinks this young lady would be perfect for the business wear set."

The designer shrugged. "I think my daughter would be perfect for the full collection. She's the stubborn one."

"Aw, don't be stubborn!" Nouchi took both her hands. "It'll be fun. You'll like me; I'm handsome."

"You are conceited."

"So?"

"I don't want to."

"Yes you do."

"Oh, I do, do I? And just how do you know what I want?"

"Because I've been watching you all day. The only thing I don't know is your name."

"Kawai Ayuka," she smirked.

A beat passed.

"Kawai," he repeated, looking more than a bit chagrined. "Like the designer who just called you her daughter. I am a complete idiot."

"Yes."

He grinned. "She said yes - that sounds like she'll do it to me!"

"It did not! If I was going to do it, I would say 'I'll do the shoot' but -"

"Ah! No buts! Hey, time's getting short. We better get changed." He headed for the dressing room. "See you in a minute!"

"My, my, my," her mother sighed. "He is a charmer."

"The camera certainly loves him," her father agreed. "Just remember, young lady, omega flings are one thing, but you need to use protection."

"Father!"

"We are not ready to be grandparents yet."

"Mother!" Ayuka's face was burning. "He's not even that cute!"

"Oh. I see. Well, he is right about one thing - we do need to get you dressed quickly. Come along."

All of the poses were formal and office appropriate. Nouchi never once held her. But every time he moved close, her heartbeat tripled.

He wasn't the typical omega man. Not a girlish flirt or a maternal caretaker. Nouchi was manly. Virile. He was the sort of man even an Alpha woman wanted to be held by. Not that holding him would be a bad thing. A strong back, a firm ass, the most beautiful brown eyes anyone anywhere ever had….

Those eyes went wide.

Nouchi suddenly backed away from her. "I - uh - I need a break! Be back!" He nearly ran from the room.

Ayuka almost ran after him. Her heart was pounding, her body incredibly hot. Another minute and….

….And she would have been in full on rut. Nouchi must have gone into heat. She was as embarrassed as she was flattered.

She pushed an omega into heat. That only happened in romance movies.

After a few minutes, Nouchi did not return. "I'm going to go find him," Ayuka announced.

"Dear -" the designer started.

"Let her," the photographer countered. "They'll work it out."

He wasn't in the dressing room, but his bag was. Ayuka searched and found an emergency suppression injection. She took it with her and checked the other rooms.

Some enticing scent drew her to the end of the hall. To a locked door.

"Nouchi-chan?" She knocked lightly.

"Kinda not a good time, Kawai-san."

"Ayuka," she corrected against all wisdom.

"...uh…ok. Ren. Jounouchi Ren."

Such a common first name for such an uncommon man. "I found your suppressant, Ren."

"Uh-huh. You take one?"

"I'm fine."

"Uh-huh. You say that. But here's the thing - I'm not wearing my collar."

The words made her shiver. Made her mouth water.

"I really, really want to open this door, y'know? I really want to take you so hard."

"Take me or be taken?"

"...oh fuck," he moaned after a moment. "Both? I can't even think anymore."

"You need the suppressant."

"...yeah...I need it...I need it bad. And hard. And deep. And -"

"STOP!" She tried to pull herself together. "No one's in the hall but me, Ren. Open the door."

"...not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Do you want kids?"

She looked at the door, thrown by the change of subject. "Eventually, I guess? I hadn't really thought about it. Why?"

"I want kids. I want a whole house full. I can't wait to get pregnant. Looking at you makes me think I wanna get pregnant today. I cannot look at you right now."

"You'll be beautiful." She sat on the floor, leaning against the door. "You'll be able to model the maternity line."

"I bet I'll never get hired again after this."

"We'll hire you. I'll see to that."

"Aannndd she's authoritative. Yeah, I open this door we are having so much sex."

"You think everyone in the world is attracted to you, don't you?"

"What, you aren't?"

"Not to the degree you think I am."

"You don't want to jump me."

She wanted desperately to jump him. "Not really, no."

"Seriously?"

"Trust me."

"...can I? Are you an Alpha I can trust, Ayuka?"

"Yes, Ren. I promise. You can trust me."

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Alpha**

"Papa! Papa hurry up!" Seto tugged his father's shirt. "We're gonna be late!"

The man laughed. "Ok, ok!" He fastened the last button on his younger son's jumper. "Done! Let's go put on our shoes."

"Mama first!" the first born demanded.

Papa laughed again. The 7-year-old was very particular about almost everything. Especially time.

"Yes. We say good morning to the family first."

The three gathered in front of the family altar. Mama's picture was in the center. Around it was Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Yuki and Uncle Taka and Mochisan the dog. Papa lit an incense, and they all bowed their heads. A moment of remembrance for the family that waits in the next world.

Mama didn't want to go to the next world, Papa had told Seto two years ago. She wanted to stay with baby Mokuba and Seto and Papa. But someone on the other side needed her, so it was time for her to go. Don't be sad because she's gone. Live a happy life so you have lots of good things to tell her when you see her again.

Papa sighed. "Ok, boys. It's time for us to go."

"Wait." Seto looked intently as his mother's picture. "Mama, please tell Papa he has to get a new mama."

"What?" Papa stared at the boy. "Where -"

"Tuwa-chan got a new mama, and a new onii-chan. And Aki-sensei said that men like Papa need a woman to take care of them, or at least an omega like Shin-chan -"

"Shin-sensei," Papa corrected.

"- and Auntie Reiko from next door smells funny and doesn't give Papa the happy face like Tuwa-chan's new mama."

"Ah." Papa nodded. "I see." He knelt beside his sons. "Seto, Mokuba. Mama told me when she left that it was ok for me to find a new mama. But I haven't. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want a mama that will just make me happy. I want someone who will be happy with us. All of us. And that's a very hard person to find."

"Why?"

"Why? Huh. Why." He stood up. "Come on. Let's see if I can explain on the way, ok?"

They walked to the daycare and dropped off little Mokuba. Then, Papa and Seto walked to the primary school. The whole time, Papa tried to find a way to make relationships simple.

Seto frowned. "That's not right!" he huffed as they arrived at his school. "You should have a faded bear too!"

Papa laughed. "Fated Pair. But, I think I'd rather have a 'faded bear'. Give Papa a hug, 'faded bear'." They held each other for a moment.

"Papa, when I grow up, I'm gonna tell everybody they have to find a faded bear."

"You're going to tell everybody? You're going to run the world?"

"Yes."

Papa laughed and kissed his cheek. "Ok! When you run the world, everybody will be very happy!"

In class, Seto was still thinking about it.

"You look very serious today, Seto-kun." Shin-sensei sat beside him. "Want to tell me what's up?"

"Do you have a faded bear?"

"A - oh." He smiled and sighed wistfully. "No. But somewhere, out there, the perfect Alpha waits for me. Why? Do you like someone?"

Seto shook his head. "Why does it have to be an Alpha?"

"I don't know." The teacher shrugged. "Just the way it works. Boys like girls, Alphas like omegas."

"We should all be Betas," Seto insisted.

"Why?"

"So we can all like anybody."

"You _can_ like anybody." Shin-sensei smiled gently. "But the fairy tales about Fated Pairs are all about people who are so different that they can't help but fall in love. You want to know a secret?" He leaned closer. "Really, no matter how far apart you seem, the person you fall in love with will be just like you. And it won't matter a bit if it's a boy or a girl, or an Alpha, Beta, or omega."

The teacher ruffled Seto's hair. "But that's a lot to think about. You're supposed to be writing what kind of job you want when you grow up."

"I'm going to run the world," Seto said matter-of-factly. He handed over his neatly written assignment.

"The whole world?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's a big job! How are you going to do that?"

Seto frowned as he considered that.

"Shin-sensei," Aki-sensei called him from the doorway. The Headmaster was with her.

Seto watched the teachers' whispered conversation, and recognized the distressed expressions. Something bad had happened. Something bad they didn't want the children to know.

The teachers all looked at him.

"Seto-kun," Aki-sensei looked like she was going to cry even though she was smiling. "Reiko-san came to pick you up early today." Behind her, Shin-sensei covered his face with both hands. "Come on, dear, let's go get your things."


	2. Chapter 2

From My Head to My Heart

Author: Serena J

Rating: R

Genre(s): Omegaverse

Pairing(s): Standard Hikari/Yami

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks

Summary: What secret does Alpha executive Seto Kaiba hide even from the board of directors? What mystery does omega idol Jou keep out of the limelight? I'll tell you yours if you show me mine.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Omega

"Nouchi, I'm pregnant."

Katsuya stopped just beyond his bedroom door. He was going to go to the kitchen, but now did not seem like the moment.

"What?" His father's voice was low.

"I'm pregnant," his mother repeated. "About three months."

"Three months ago, I was in Milan. And I haven't actually held you since we moved here."

The room was silent. Katsuya wanted to go back to his room, but the floorboards creaked.

"It's not your child," his mother said finally.

"Kawai -"

"It's Mikail's."

"Of course it is! Well, congratulations. When's the wedding?"

Mikail. Mikail Rostovich, the senior designer for Kawai Menswear. He was always trying to make Katsuya his friend. When he smiled, he looked like a shark. He was always standing too close to Mom. Now Katsuya understood why.

"We're not having one. Mother would make it a circus. We'll go to the registry, and have a small dinner party at my parents."

"I see. So where do I fit into this? Where does Katsuya?"

"Nouchi…." she sighed heavily, and Kat felt his heart sink.

Omega. Everybody said he was an omega, just like his dad. No test needed, it was obvious. And that was bad. Omegas did H things. Every year, there were omegas at school that dropped out because they had babies. One time there was even one who went into heat at the mall. That had made Kat feel funny - all tingly and warm and weird - and his dad had said it was early heat. Because some omegas were made for H. For sex. Omegas were nasty, so no one wanted them around unless they wanted something nasty.

That's why his mother didn't want him. He was a nasty, made-only-for-H omega.

"What am I supposed to do, Kawai?" His father's voice was getting louder and higher. When he was really mad, it sounded like the audio when you did fast forward an old video. "We're bonded! That may mean jack shit to you, but -"

"I know it's important to you! You never let me forget it!"

"I didn't ask you to bite me!"

"Oh, so you stopped wearing a collar around me because you like being a cock-tease!"

"I stopped because I trust you, Kawai! I love you and I trust you!" His father gasped. "Fuck! Is it your parents? Are they doing this?"

"My parents adore you. My parents want you to move in so they have a new toy."

"I'm serious here."

"So am I, Ren!" She huffed. "I'm sorry. I love you. I really do. But I can't live with two omegas going from your heat to my rut, with you having abortions every other year, and me being the bad guy all the time."

Katsuya covered his mouth so he didn't cry out. He hadn't known about that.

"You're not," his father said softly. "I made those decisions. I made the choice, not you."

"You made it for me. And I know it killed you to do it. I thought about it. This child - I thought, 'I can't ask Ren to raise Mikail's baby'. But I don't have your strength. I made the appointment, but I couldn't make myself go."

"Ayuka, if that's what this is about - you know I love kids! We can do this together."

"No -"

"What? Ayuka, it's OK."

"No. Ren…. I want to be with Mikail. Ren, you are so sweet and caring and gentle, and sometimes I think I'm living with my sister not my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You used to say mate or even fiance! You used to tell people we were a fated pair. Now I'm just a boyfriend?"

"Ren -" she sighed. "Don't -"

"I guess I've been confused about what we've been doing for ten years. I just tell people you're my wife. I guess I am a complete idiot."

"Stop crying! Ugh! You always do this! This! This is why I'm leaving. I want a man, Nouchi. You - you and Katsuya - you're both so sweet and cute and girlish! I can't take it, Nouchi. If that makes me the bitch, fine, I'm the bitch. I have to go."

"What?"

"I'm meeting Mikail for lunch before we meet the decorator at the house."

"Oh please, don't let our life crumbling hold you up."

"This is painful for me, too."

"Yeah, I can see it's tearing your heart out."

"Finances. I'll have an attorney draw up a child support agreement. I'm sure it will cover school expenses and medical and whatnot."

"You do make more than me, so I guess that's fair."

"Oh stop! It's not as if you'll be alone forever! I doubt you'll be alone past dinner."

"Sure. Bonding only last a lifetime."

"That's a myth."

"Spoken like a true Alpha."

"Don't do that. Don't reduce our issues down to male/female, Alpha/omega, mars/venus psychobabble."

"Don't tell me that you and I are going to go through the same thing!"

"Here we go. Life is so hard for omegas. We Alphas just don't understand."

"Kawai, why the fuck do you have to be a bitch about this? A month from now, you won't even remember my name. But me? I'm gonna be in withdrawal!"

"You really love to exaggerate, don't you? Fine. Call me. Anytime. I'll explain to Mikail that my omega mate simply can't live without me, and once a month I have to make a house call."

"You think I won't?"

"Oh, I know you will. You would make that call just so you could make me look like a tool."

"If the shoe fits…?"

"Wear it with pride!"

Katsuya heard someone stomping then the front door slammed shut.

"I guess you heard all of that."

Kat looked up to see his father standing beside him. Dad's face was blurry, as if he were at the bottom of a swimming pool.

"I know." Dad pulled Katsuya into his arms. "It's OK. Moms and dads sometimes fight, and say shitty things to each other. But we both still love you, OK? This has nothing to do with you."

Katsuya tried to stop crying, to say something to comfort his father. How could she be so mean when Dad had tried to do everything for her? How could she hurt him like that?

One thing was clear to him. Dad was wrong about one thing. Dad was wrong, and Mom was right.

If someone hurts you, hurt them back.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Alpha

"Kaiba-sama, again, we cannot thank you enough for your generous gift. Paying for the DNA gender determination test for all of our children here at the orphanage, it means the world to us!" Sister MaryLouise gushed. "The hormone test is free through the national schools, but it's not administered until the last year of middle school. Many families won't adopt without knowing the results. It's understandable, of course. Bringing an omega child into an Alpha home - or vice versa - could be very stressful for everyone involved. We strive…."

Kaiba Gozaburo let the woman prattle on as he reviewed the more important test every child took. The IQ test. Eight had scored in the high range, but two had scores that were literally off the scale. Brothers. Both prepubescent. He found their names on the gender results list. One Alpha, one omega.

"I want to meet this one," Kaiba interrupted the nun and pointed to a name.

"Oh?" Then she seemed to realize what he wanted. "To meet…! Oh, of course! I hadn't thought -" She stood and hurried to her office door. "Sister Clarice!" She stepped out of the room.

When she returned she was composed. "They'll be with us in just a moment. I'm afraid there are some questions I am required by law to ask. Are you married?"

"No."

She entered something in her computer. "Do you own your home or rent?"

He smirked. "I own KaibaManor which has ten bedrooms, fifteen and one half bathrooms, four kitchens, and large yard."

"Room enough for a family to grow." She smiled, typing. "Are you employed? Yes. KaibaCorp. Occupation. Would owner be correct or CEO?"

"Both, actually."

There was a light tap on the door. Two young boys entered.

"You wanted to see my brother, Sister?" Seto, the elder, asked.

"I want to see the boy," Kaiba answered. "You can wait outside."

"I can," Seto agreed, "but I won't. After all, Kaiba-san, I'm sure you would not be so heartless as to separate siblings."

"I only need one son." The Alpha was the younger boy, but apparently the omega was the smarter.

"I see." He bowed. "Come along, Mokuba."

"Seto!" Sister MaryLouise gasped. "Your brother has a tremendous opportunity -"

"Boy," Kaiba said mildly. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Kaiba Gozaburo, CEO of KaibaCorp a global conglomerate in several industries including arms, electronics, and cybertech."

"Huh."

"I promised my father that one day I would run the world. So I study who runs it now."

Kaiba looked over the test results again. Someone made an error. This boy was no omega. "What about you?" He pointed to the younger boy. "Nothing to say?"

"Why? Nii-sama said everything right."

"I want to adopt one son, not two. If I said I wanted you, what would you say."

Mokuba thought for a moment. "I'd say if we're going to be here for dinner, it's my turn to help in the kitchen."

"I'm rich, kid. You don't want to go with me?"

"I go with Nii-sama." He shrugged.

"There is a simple solution," Seto offered. "Adopt us both. Consider me a fail-safe."

"Ok. Let's say I take you and leave him."

"I am afraid I will not go without my brother."

Kaiba was at an impasse. His own son was dead as far as he was concerned, being kept alive solely by experimental technology. Having another child would require tedious days finding a genetically compatible ovum, and a surrogate, and then raising the resulting child from birth. Finding a male Alpha child in the right age range was simply easier and more cost effective.

"What if I won my place in your home?" Seto suggested. "I recall reading that you play chess."

"That sounds like a challenge, boy." Kaiba smirked. "I'm a chess master."

Seto nodded. "If I win, you adopt both of us. Tonight."

"And if you lose?"

"If I lose, then my brother is better off without me."

"Kaiba-sama," Sister MaryLouise physically stepped between the two. "Perhaps, this may not be a good match. Not all children are well suited -"

"Shut up, woman! Make yourself useful and get us a chessboard."

It was a surprisingly short match.

When Seto heard that Kaiba was coming, he began researching the man rich enough to fund expensive medical tests for them all. When he saw the brief article mentioning his son's car accident, Seto formed a plan. The executive was disappointingly easy to predict.

As was his chess playing. Seto had memorized the twelve opening moves Kaiba was known to use, and the twenty-six responses. When he said 'checkmate', Seto had to hide a smirk of satisfaction.

The man glowered. "Fine. Alright, boy. Do not make me regret this. Kaiba is an Alpha house, always has been, always will be. The first time someone questions that will be the last time anyone sees you alive."

"Kaiba-sama!"

"You, quiet," he snapped at Sister MaryLouise. "What do you have on their family?"

"We have full records. Their father was -"

"Don't care." He waved her silent. "Download the data to this drive."

"Sir, we don't usually…. Very well." She typed for a moment. "There. So. Shall we complete the form?"

"If a family member picks up a child, do you complete the form?"

"Well, not usually. We just note that the family reclaimed the child."

"Good. So you can note the record that I reclaimed my brother's children."

"Oh, but sir, you're not -"

"Sister, I want to take my brother's children home. You, I'm sure, would want to have every child's gender determined when they arrive from now on. Wouldn't it be nice if we both got what we wanted?"

"Nii-sama," Mokuba sounded genuinely confused, "is Kaiba-san our uncle?"

Seto looked at the man. "Yes," he answered finally, looking at the Nun. "Yes, he is. Sister MaryLouise is just going to correct our records, and then we may go home."

"Go pack whatever you need," Kaiba instructed as the woman began typing again.

"If you will provide clothing and such, there is nothing here we need that others do not need more."

They left almost in secret - no goodbyes, no tears.

A limousine was waiting. Inside, an omega man was dressed as a woman with a plunging-v neckline and an elaborate jeweled collar.

"This, boys, is my private secretary and pet, Roland. Roland, this one is Seto, that one is Mokuba. They are the Alpha sons of my omega lover."

"That's not -" Seto covered Mokuba's mouth to stop what would have been a tactical error.

"She died," Kaiba continued as if he were not interrupted. "And I now have custody of my sons. Any questions?"

Roland looked down and began making notes on his tablet. "Are we grieving her loss, sir?"

"Well," he drawled, "it was tragic that she felt the need to run away with another man, but karma happens."

"Very well." Roland finished typing. "Kaiba-san, Kaiba-kun, welcome home."

"Thank you, Roland-san." Seto nudged his brother and they both bowed respectfully.

"Roland, tomorrow, take them out and buy whatever kids need. And take care with the pretty one. If I discover he's not an Alpha, I'll replace you with him. Am I clear to both of you?"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," Roland replied smoothly.

"I will not disappoint you. Otou-sama."

"Hrump. Have someone in security assigned to them, and get them in school. No. Put the short one in school. Get this one a teacher who can follow my schedule. Still plan to run the world, kid?"

"Yes." Seto looked at his new guardian. "I promised my father. Otou-sama."

"Alright. I'll take that promise. You better not make me regret this."


	3. Chapter 3

From My Head to My Heart

Author: Serena J

Rating: R

Genre(s): Omegaverse

Pairing(s): Standard Hikari/Yami

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks

Summary: What secret does Alpha executive Seto Kaiba hide even from the board of directors? What mystery does omega idol Jou keep out of the limelight? I'll tell you yours if you show me mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Omega**

The school nurse handed out sealed envelopes, checking each student's ID and making them sign a sheet. The teacher kept talking.

"...and being a Beta hasn't stopped me from doing anything I've ever wanted. Remember: your gender is only a part of who you are. I have met brilliant omegas and stupid Alphas. Don't worry if you are one gender and your brother or sister is another. You didn't do anything wrong and you aren't better or worse. You are just different. Lastly, I want to remind you all that you need to bring the acknowledgement slip in on Monday, signed by your parent. Yes, that was the bell. You're dismissed, you're not listening anyway."

Most of the class laughed. But they packed their book bags and headed out swiftly.

Katsuya stared at his envelope. Was there any point to even opening it? He so was so clearly an omega, he already wore a collar. He didn't think being an omega was bad - unbonded. Bonding was bullshit. Fuck that noise.

But unbonded, being an omega just meant being built for sex. Not that Kat had done it yet - he was waiting for the right person for that. The first one had to be while he was in heat and with an Alpha boy in rut. Birth control yes, suppressant no. Kat was going to allow himself that once. Then, that shit gets locked down. Full suppression 24/7/365. Get a job at a club getting felt up all night and held on the regular, and enjoy life.

No mates, no spouses, and no kids.

"Hey, Kat-chan," Honda-kun dropped into the seat next to him. "What'd you get? I'm Beta. So far, everybody is."

Kat nodded. That was expected. 70% of the world was Beta. The whole grade level might have ten Alphas and maybe five omegas. He shrugged.

"Well, com'on! Open it!"

He sighed but opened the envelope.

Formal legalese bullshit. Yadda, yadda. In the middle of the page the word Alpha was written in large, bold lettering.

He read it again, then checked the name on the envelope and the top of the letter.

"What's wrong, dude?" Honda-kun tried to look too, but Kat put the letter away. "Beta, right?"

"I-I- I gotta go!" Katsuya began shoving his things into his bag.

"Whoa - wait! Don't tell me you're seriously an omega?!"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" He grabbed his jacket. "I gotta get home."

"Dude, don't worry!" Honda-kun laughed. "I'm not gonna bite!" Katsuya glared at him. "It's a joke, dude!"

"Not. Funny." He rushed out, ignoring everyone.

Alpha.

Alpha!

It's a mistake. It had to be.

Mom, that bitch - she did this. She did something, or called somebody, or something! I am not a fucking Alpha!

I'm not!

Halfway home, he stopped in an alley and called her.

"Kawai."

Kat ignored the smooth, polished tones. "What did you do, you bitch!" He sniffed, refusing to cry.

"Who is this?"

"Tsk! It's your fucking son - you have one, remember?" The line went silent. "You don't have to hit mute, 'mom'; I know how much you love me."

"Yes, darling. I actually do love you, but this is a bad time. What do you need?"

"What did you do?"

"More specific."

"I got my gender determination today. It says fucking Alpha! So what the fuck did you do? Jesus! Haven't you fucked with us enough?"

"Oh my God...Katsuya, you're an Alpha?"

"Well that's what you told them to put in, right?"

"No, Kat - sweetheart, no. Oh my God. Oh God! Your father! Does he know?"

"Did you tell him you were gonna -"

"Katsuya, I know you hate me, but I swear, truly, I would never, ever change that result! The only reason I didn't take you when I left is because your uncles all found you too attractive. An omega child could never live in our house. Not normally. But if you're an Alpha, you can come home!"

The Kawai line were all Alphas. Dad talked about going to dinner at the estate once. He'd been sexually accosted by the whole family. Omegas were used by their company as fashion models and by the family as sex toys. If Kat had lived with his mother, he would have been raped hourly, probably.

She was a bitch, but she wasn't complete shit. She did not change this.

"Oh fuck…" he moaned, sinking to his knees.

"Katsuya, darling, you can't stay with him. You are too much like me to -"

"I'm not like you!" Tears streamed freely.

"Charming, smart, and stubborn as a mule? Oh, sweetheart, you may look like your father, but inside that angel you pretend to be with everyone else, you are your mother's child."

"I can't leave him," Kat sobbed. "It will _kill_ him."

"Katsuya -"

"I WON'T!"

"Ok! Ok. Calm down. I'll think of something. I'll come over this weekend. Do not tell your father; I'll handle him. But Katsuya, darling. You owe mother after this."

He wasn't sure how he made it home. Dinner was in the microwave. A smiley-face note was on the fridge.

I am not an Alpha. I'm not _her_.

He ate. Then he got dressed and went to his father's club. They always let him in even though he was underage. Nouchi's name was still on the door - even if he wasn't the owner anymore - and he was Nouchi's son 'Jou'.

"Jou-chan!" One of the regular's greeted him. The man waved him over and gave him a warm hug. It felt good. Omegas love skinship, right? "How's my future wife?"

"I told you, Jiro-chan, you have to wait and buy my mizuage."

The whole table laughed. Jiro-chan pretended to be hurt. "I thought you loved me most!"

Kat looked around. "Hmm… I love you - uh - second most."

"You're lucky you're cute, you cheeky monkey!"

"I know!" He pulled away from the customer. "I gotta go find my dad. You better buy an extra expensive bottle for Yuki-chan to make up for flirting with me!"

The Host at the table waved him off. "We all live in fear of him turning twenty. Once he comes in, no one will talk to the rest of us!"

"I still love you, Yuki-chan!" the woman beside him said. "Where's the waiter? I want one of those pink drinks!"

Most of the club's patrons were Alphas. All of the Hosts were omegas. It was supposed to be a respectable club, but that was only in the main room. If you paid the right fee, you could buy a key for upstairs. Hosts worked downstairs normally and upstairs when they were in heat….

"Hey, Kat-chan," Sonoma, the real owner and only Beta in the place, put his hand on Kat's shoulder and stopped him from going up the staircase. "Your father's with a VIP now. Why don't you go open the karaoke? Get some people over there, huh?"

A VIP. In other words, a sex call. Dad did them in heat or out. He made more money that way. And since the VIP bought the drinks beforehand, it didn't cost him too much to get drunk afterwards.

Katsuya sang karaoke until his father and a handsome older man appeared at one of the exclusive tables. Then he sat with them, laughing at 'Uncle Yoshi's' jokes, and generally enjoying the benefits of being cute.

What was wrong with being an omega? Alpha were hot and rich. Kat hadn't had 'real' sex yet, but handjobs and blowjobs were great, so sex was probably awesome.

"Be careful with Yoshi," Dad said on their way home. It wasn't quite sunrise yet. "He's rough on a good day, and he won't care if you're a virgin."

"Ok, Dad. I'll play harder-to-get with him."

They walked in silence for a while.

"When are you getting your determination? You took the test last week, right?"

Kat shrugged. "Soon, I guess. Why?"

"You're getting impatient," his father chuckled. "Like I was. Your heat is gonna make you crazy."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah! That's how I got in trouble. I'm just lucky your mother had some self-control."

"Bitch."

"Yeah." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "But we were good at first."

"...huh. If you say so."

Katsuya woke up to the sounds of sex coming from his father's bedroom.

"...oh...fuck...Ren!..."

"Sogood...sogood...Ayu-chan...harder!"

Fuck.

He got up, yanked on some clothes, and went out for coffee.

Dad couldn't help it. And mom was an evil bitch.

He stayed out for a couple hours, wandering around and wasting time. Finally he went home.

"Katsuya, darling?" his mother called out. "We're in the bedroom."

"No shit!" he yelled back.

"We're decent," his father added, "com'ere."

Dad, Mom, and Mikail-tousan - mom's husband. All mostly dressed.

"Really?" Katsuya sneered. "You really don't give a fuck about him, do you?"

"It's ok, Kat," his father tempered. "It was fun. Let it go. More important. You determination came in the mail today."

"It did?"

"To my address," Mom clarified. "All of your medical records come to me; I share them with your father."

"You're omega, son. I was hoping for Alpha, like your mom, but… well… sorry."

"Don't be. I wanna be like you."

"Well, according to this," she held out a letter that looked official, "you are."

It looked just like the real one except 'omega' was in the middle.

"We both signed it, so you can turn it in on Monday." She got up. "Now, I have one more thing. You two stay here, and don't start any new games until I come back."

She grabbed her purse, pulled Kat into his bedroom, and closed the door.

"Here." She handed him a kit. "This is new. It's still in trials, so it's not on the market yet."

"So why -"

"The standard suppressant doesn't work on me. Do you really think I wanted to have a kid in high school? I never meant to bite your father, Kat, I didn't. I never wanted things to work out like this. This is supposed to kill the endorphins that respond to omegas. But it's daily, not just when you're in rut. There is an omega version, so if your father asks, you can tell him about it. Take the pill every morning, keep the syringe for emergencies."

"...fine."

"Now, your part."

"What?"

"I told you - you owe me for this. I've never lied to Ren before."

"Bullshit."

She smirked, but let it pass. "You spend your father's heat week every month with me from now on."

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes. You hardly know your sister. And frankly, I need you. Like your father, you're versatile. I dress you up, you look Alpha; I dress you down, you play omega. I don't want you working in the washed-up hag club of your father's."

"Too late."

"Ok. Fine. I'll just take these. You have your health card. Go get the standard prescription. Hope you don't have any omega friends. Good luck if some stranger goes into heat on the subway. Or at school. Or -"

"Ok! Fine! One week. I'll do your stupid modeling."

"Good boy. Now here." She gave him a credit card. It had his name on it. "Go see a movie, or something. Mikail and I want to chat a bit with your father."

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Alpha**

Details, Seto thought. How you run the world is through details. From large like which commodities are seasonal in which markets, to small like which designer watch to wear with which designer cufflinks. From layered bowl cut with fringe point to wingtips, from massive credits to minor debits, details make the picture. Drive the machine. Run the world.

Details like a technical engineer unhappy with current internal restrictions. Like an attorney hamstrung by outdated ideals. Like a secretary with wasted talent.

Seto and Roland got in the car. Seto spent much of his time with his guardian's assistant. Mokuba spent far more time with Kaiba himself, when the boy wasn't in school.

Tamura from Security drove as Roland reviewed paperwork.

"...and after the board meeting, Kaiba-sama wants you to join him to meet with Konica."

"Tell me something, Roland. Has anyone ever lost their seat on this board?"

"No. The vote is really just a formality."

"So, when the dust settles, Kaiba-sama will still be chairman and CEO, and you will still be his _pet_."

"I imagine you have a point."

"What if someone lost their seat? What if simple things changed such as an omega with a masters in finance being allowed to wear a suit to the office?"

"What if one person controlled 52% of the voting shares?"

"One person controls 49%."

"Mokuba -"

"My brother. Yes. He does appear very attached to Kaiba-sama. But, of course, I only asked 'if'."

"_If_ someone lost their seat, it may take some time for the remaining board members to adjust to the new management style."

"Evolution rather than revolution?"

"Revolution often comes at the price of the market. If there were a change at the board level, one would strive not to affect the stock price."

"I see."

They were largely silent for the rest of the trip.

The KaibaCorp building was impressive. When it was originally built, it was the tallest building in the city. Gozaburo himself lead the team of architects that designed it, and they used bleeding edge, experimental technology throughout the facility. Where the design failed to meet building codes, Gozaburo simply bribed the Building Inspectors. As a result, the office building had some startling features that a few people might consider unsafe.

Gozaburo's response was to consider those people omegas-by-proxy.

Seto and Roland went straight to the board room. Seto took his place at Kaiba's left; his brother was seated to their guardian's right. The rest of the board arranged themselves.

"Let's start this," Kaiba huffed. "Pointless bullshit. Roland, minutes."

"In our last meeting…." He read off the major decisions of the second quarter meeting. "If no one has any corrections or points of order? Very well. New business. The first order is the annual election of the board of directors." He paused, surprised. "There are two proposals."

"Two?" They all seemed surprised.

"Proposal number one: retain the current board, with no changes."

"Expected," the CTO said. "I have to ask, what is the second?"

"Proposal number two: remove -" he stopped and looked at Seto. "Remove Kaiba Gozaburo from all current positions. Install Kaiba Seto to same. Retain remaining current board for two year term."

"WHAT!" Kaiba roared. His outrage was more than evident as he grabbed Seto by the throat. "You conniving gutter rat! I should -"

"Sir! Please!" Tamura saved Seto from being choked to death.

The boy coughed a bit, but managed to remain calm. "I didn't think you would be so concerned. I thought this might make the day more interesting. Have I failed you yet?" He paused almost imperceptibly. "Otou-sama?"

Kaiba glared at his elder son. While Mokuba was a nearly perfect child, Seto was a constant irritation. Willful but wiley, the boy had most of the outside world charmed into believing he was Christ reborn. Alpha wits and omega charisma; men and women alike courted the boy for physical and financial liaisons. Neither of which were ever granted. Only Kaiba himself knew how vindictive the little omega bitch could be.

The financial destruction of KoToCo. The stock price crash of Niemitz Arms. The rise of KaibaGames. The fall of MG Corp. All orchestrated by a boy too young to get a driving permit.

Kaiba sat and gestured everyone else back to their places. "Another challenge, boy? Ok. I vote proposal one. 49 shares. Your move."

"Thank you. Otou-sama. I vote proposal two. Three shares. Legal?"

The CLC looked thoughtful for a moment. "Proposal two, nine shares." He looked at Kaiba. "I am curious how this will end. Accounting?"

"Proposal two, of course. Nine shares. Let's keep the game interesting. Tech?" The CFO seemed amused.

"Proposal two, nine shares," the CTO said flippantly. "And here I thought today would be dull."

"Gozaburo-san." The COO sounded concerned. "Are you treating this as a serious matter?"

"Everything the boy does is a serious matter," Kaiba smirked. "But he's not as smart as he thinks he is. Go on, play along."

"Very well. Proposal two. Nine shares. Secretary?"

Roland looked at Seto. "Evolution?"

"Not challenging enough."

"I see. Nine shares, proposal two."

"And now this little game comes to an end," Kaiba scoffed. "You have run out of shares. I win."

"Not quite. Otou-sama. Mokuba has yet to vote."

"Don't be absurd! Mokuba doesn't -"

"Tou-san, I have three shares, remember?" Mokuba spoke up. "You said if I wanted to vote on anything I could, but I might not make a difference in the outcome."

"Oh. Heh. So you want to vote now? Want to make a difference?"

Mokuba's expression changed. "Tou-san, I understand what's going on. This is an attempt at an internal takeover of the company."

"So you have been paying attention."

"Of course, Tou-san! I learn more from you than I do at school."

"Ok, son." Kaiba grinned. "Vote. Show the boy what you've learned."

"Three shares, proposal two," Mokuba said simply.

"You mean proposal one," Kaiba growled.

"I go with Nii-sama."

"You sonovabitch BASTARD!"

Kaiba lunged at Seto but this time the boy was expecting the move and pushed back from the table.

"Calm yourself. Otou-sama."

"I knew I should have left you to rot in the hole where I found you!"

"How cruel. Otou-sama." Seto backed away.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU DEMON!"

When Kaiba lunged again, Seto stepped aside.

They both realized at the same moment that the window behind him was open. Not wide, only a few inches. But enough. Enough to be unsafe.

"KAIBA!" rang out in chorus with "TOU-SAN!"

Seto watched his guardian free fall. The sunlight glimmered against the glass and steel buildings. Almost blinding. Washing out everything but a small figure falling...falling…. There was a dull, metallic thud and a crash of glass. Then nothing. Then voices, distant screams.

He turned away from the window. Around him the room seemed too bright. It hurt his eyes. "Tamura, take my brother home. Tech, go assist the first responders."

"I - God! I don't -"

"I know about the Noa Project. Determine if the technology can be used again. Roland, reschedule Konica." He wondered if the boardroom had always been so bright. "Ops, inform the staff. The entire firm will observe the traditional mourning period. Legal, Accounting, follow me. We need to assess the transition and find his will now."

Seto moved for the door, then realized everyone was still in shock behind him. Sound around him seemed somewhat distorted. "Now! You may grieve his loss when my position is secure!"

"The king is dead," the CTO murmured.

The CFO nodded sagely. "Long live the king." He stood and gathered his things.


	4. Chapter 4

From My Head to My Heart

Author: Serena J

Rating: R

Genre(s): Omegaverse

Pairing(s): Standard Hikari/Yami

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks

Summary: What secret does Alpha executive Seto Kaiba hide even from the board of directors? What mystery does omega idol Jou keep out of the limelight? I'll tell you yours if you show me mine.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Alpha**

"The idea, sir, is to show the ease and flexibility of the device by showing it being used by a variety of people. We have two main shoots planned - one male, one female - but we'll blend the two so that we can create nine different campaigns." The agency man went on as Kaiba Seto reviewed the storyline. "Kawai is providing the models and clothing. We are using locations at -"

"Fine. Roland."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama?" His secretary was never more than a few feet away.

"Are you familiar with Kawai? What do you think?"

"Several of my suits are Kawai Menswear. I find their casual wear is a bit pretentious, but their business selection is the right balance of quality and functionality. Tamura is wearing Kawai today, in fact."

"Is he?" Kaiba pulled out his phone and dialed. "Come to my office." He hung up. "Do you have any experience with their womenswear?"

Roland smirked. "I'm afraid I'm not in the habit of wearing skirts to the office."

"Not now," Kaiba snarked under his breath.

Tamura arrived, ending the exchange. Kaiba studied the detailing of his clothes, then nodded.

"Approved. Put the first and last days of photography on my calendar. I want final say of the details."

"Very good, sir."

"Dismissed." The ad man left and Seto dropped onto his couch. "Tell me I can go home."

"You have a lunch meeting with Sega," Roland replied. "I might be able to clear your day after that. Might."

"Tsk. So petty. I didn't ask you to wear a skirt."

"I'll take that into consideration. You're squinting. Are the lights too bright?"

"No." Almost two years, and Seto still could see him falling. Falling. "It's my own fault. I shouldn't have thought about ... it." He stood up and smoothed his clothes. "When is the memorial?" He went to his desk and opened his computer.

"Next week. Tuesday through Thursday." Roland flipped through a calendar. "A Shinto service at the gravesite all three days, and then a repast at KaibaManor Thursday afternoon. Oh. Oh my."

"What?"

"The Prime Minister RSVP'd." Roland looked at Tamura, who was already dialing his phone.

"I am convinced that you two are telepathic," Seto chuckled. "I think it's one of the unexplored benefits of bonding."

"If that were true, he'd know how I like my coffee," Roland huffed.

"Perhaps he simply knows you enjoy being fussy."

Tamura ended his call. "We have a team coordinating with the PM's office. And you never take your coffee the same way twice."

The intercom buzzed.

Seto frowned as Roland answered it.

"Kaiba-sama's office."

"Ichikawa-san from Ad-a-mations is on the line."

"He just left. Now what?" Roland looked at the Seto, who nodded. "Put it through."

When the phone buzzed again, the executive answered it. "Kaiba."

"Kaiba-sama, please forgive me for disturbing you again, but we have a small situation."

"Go on."

"Kawai has a model in mind, but he will be unavailable until next month."

"I gather there is a reason they cannot simply use another model?"

"He is their premier idol. Jou is very popular in our target market, and they are very insistent on using him. Their quote is hinged on using him. Frankly, sir, we are extremely lucky to -"

"Find another -"

"Sir, please forgive my interruption, but there is another option."

"Go on." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"The model is on another shoot that will end today. They believe they can complete our project with him in a day - tomorrow, in fact. But I know you wished to be pres-"

"Hold." Kaiba hit mute and looked at Roland.

The secretary was studying his calendar. "I can move HR to after lunch and… Accounting can handle this… yes, I can clear your morning."

Kaiba reactivated the phone. "I can be available any time before noon."

There was some background conversation on the line. "Yes, yes, sir. Excellent! They intend to begin at sunrise, but you may arrive whenever -"

"I do not intend to waste their time or mine. They are not to start until I approve the project. If they are beginning at sunrise, I will be there at that time. Have the relevant information sent to me." He hung up and looked at his staff. "I'm afraid you two will have to make it a short night."

"If we're going to be somewhere before sunrise, it will no night," Roland snickered. "I need my beauty sleep."

"...hmmm. No." Seto shook his head. "Too easy." Tamura snickered. "What do I have tomorrow that we can move up to today?"

They revised the schedule, then met with the VP of Development for Sega for a late lunch.

Midway through, the man moved closer to Kaiba. "I have to admit, Kaiba-san, I have always admired you. I was hoping today we could, perhaps, have a more intimate meeting after our meal."

"Roland, please see if the restaurant has an emergency suppressant on hand," Kaiba sipped his tea, "before this omega bitch's heat sets off the entire building."

"Right away, sir." The administrator left the table.

"Now see here, Kaiba!" the VP shouted, then took note of their surroundings. "I am not an omega," he hissed.

"Then do not comport yourself as one." He finished his meal calmly. "I have no interest in you beyond the Dragons Soar games. If you desire a more intimate relationship, perhaps, another representative would be more suitable."

"No, no!" The man moved away and laughed awkwardly. "A joke, a joke of course!"

"Oh. Yes. Of course. Due to my age, most clients avoid off color jokes, but it is refreshing to be treated as, what's the expression? One of the boys."

"...yes...you are rather young."

"Still under the age of majority, in fact. Technically, sexual congress with an unwilling underage Alpha or Beta is a class two criminal assault."

"...is it?"

"Oh yes." Kaiba wiped his mouth. "Did you desire more? Or are we done?" Roland and a worried restaurant manager appeared before he responded. "My apologies, gentlemen, false alarm. We will take the check now, thank you." He pulled out his wallet. "Do you take -"

"Kaiba-sama, please allow me!" The other man handed the manager a credit card. "Just bring me the receipt. My guest and I were satisfied with everything."

The manager bowed and hurried off.

"How generous of you," Kaiba said graciously. "Please allow me to repay the courtesy another time. Are you attending the memorial next week?"

"Yes. I and our president will be there."

"I'll see you are on the guest list for dinner Thursday. If you will excuse me. I have another appointment this afternoon, and I wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

"That is the third time in four days some Alpha oaf has tried to touch me," Seto groused in the car. "What is wrong with this suppressant?"

"You could be gaining an immunity to it," Tamura suggested. "Perhaps it's time to try a new formula."

"It's only been a few months on this prescription! I cannot start wearing a collar like - like - like -"

"I will contact medical and see if there is a stronger option," Roland soothed. "You are close to your heat, so this may be a natural elevation that we can control with a simple adjustment."

"Yes." Seto took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yes, of course. Thank you."

He got through the rest of the day. At his regular time, they went home. The best part of any day for Seto was coming home, and finding his brother waiting.

"Hey, big bro!" The boy greeted him with a warm hug. "Anything cool happen?"

"By your definition?" Seto chuckled. "No. How was your day?"

"Boring. I tested out of English and Math this semester, so I have two free periods in a row now."

"No one in their right mind would leave you unsupervised for that long. I'd better call the school."

"Ha, ha. Well for your information, I also got voted class president, so I'm on the student council. So I have plenty to do." He grinned sheepishly. "Well, I will, once we start doing stuff."

"You didn't tell me you were running for class president."

"I, uh, kinda wasn't. I went to the bathroom and they voted me in."

"Timing is everything."

"No kidding!"

"But this is a good thing. It gives you something personal to post on the corporate blog. And it gives you an opportunity to practice some management skills. This calls for a celebration. Chinese or Thai?"

"Hmm. How about Mexican?"

"Mexican it is." Seto called the kitchen. "Mokuba was elected class president today. We are celebrating with Mexican cuisine. Let me know if dinner will be late."

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Omega**

"Evening, Jou-chan," Sonoma snickered. "You have a guest waiting at table 24."

"Aw, man!" Katsuya sighed. "I wasn't even coming in tonight. I just wanted a drink before I go to the witch's castle."

"You should see who it is first."

"Yeah? What, is he hot?"

"She is cute. Very, very cute."

Katsuya frowned. The club was his oasis. School was a pain, his dad worried too much when he wasn't drunk, and his mom was a demanding bitch. The club was just fun.

Unless someone actually asked for him. Then he had to act like a host and be stuck at one table.

Table 24 was a black card table. Someone who knows about the upstairs. Someone….

Someone who was eight.

He charged the table and the giggling host sitting next to his baby sister. "Yuki, what the fu-uh-! What the -! Why is my sister -"

"Hi, Kat-niichan!" Shizuka said sweetly. "I'm going to meet Nouchi-touchan!"

"How did you get here? How did you even know where here is?"

She shrugged. "Okaa-san said Nouchi-touchan had a club with a lot of pretty omegas and I could go when I got older, but I wanted to meet him now." She sipped a pink drink with an umbrella. "It has his name, so it was easy to find."

Yuki laughed. "Where have you been hiding this one? She is absolutely adorable!"

Kat snatched the glass in front of his sister. "Is this booze? Are you freakin' -"

"Ginger ale and fruit punch, 'niichan'!" Yuki chuckled. "Relax!"

"Relax?" Katsuya sighed heavily. This wasn't entirely out of the blue. Shizuka had decided several years ago that her half-brother's father was her 'half-father'. And one of her uncles taught her to read the train schedules. She'd shown up - alone - at Kat's school, and at one of his modeling jobs. He probably should have expected to find her here eventually.

"When will Nouchi-touchan be back?"

"He's very busy right now," Yuki told the girl. He looked at Katsuya, "with a client upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Kat frowned. His dad was supposed to be off this week.

"Special request."

"Huh. Yoshi?"

"The one and only."

"Geez." Kat sighed. "Ok. I'm gonna run her home, you -"

Shizuka gasped as a buoyant voice boomed.

"Jou!" Arms grabbed Kat in an affectionate hug.

"Dad!" Whatever else was going on, a bear hug from Dad was always welcome. "Need...spine…"

"Aw, man up, boy!" Nouchi laughed. He noticed the girl staring at him in awe. "Why is there a kid in here?"

"You are way prettier than Otou-san said you were," she gaped.

"Huh?"

"Dad, this is Shizuka."

"Shizuka - wait, you mean Kawai Shizuka?" Nouchi did a double take. "This is Ayuka's -?" A tender smile took over his face. "Wow!"

"Oh geez!" Katsuya snickered, watching the love-struck parent fawn over the star-struck child. He pulled out his phone and noticed a message. Probably his mother, looking for his sister.

In fact, it was his Grandmother.

New client. Sunrise shoot. Be ready by 4am. Love you.

"Aw man!"

"Something wrong?" Yuki asked.

"I gotta work tomorrow. I thought I was done."

"Oh, poor baby has to go look pretty tomorrow."

"Trust me, it's harder than it looks."

"And he has school," Nouchi added. "Which is why I'm wondering why you two are here."

"Oh, uh…" Katsuya thought fast. "Shizuka wanted to meet you, and since I finished my homework during the shoot, I figured I could run her by and see if you were here today."

"Sure." Nouchi sounded dubious. "That sounds believable. Does your mother know where you are?"

"Tsk! Like I care."

"Call her, Kat. Now."

"Tsk!" He pulled out his phone again and dialed Kawai. "Hey. I got Zuka-chan. We'll be home by 10." He hung up. "Happy?"

"Let's not go that far." But Nouchi grinned. "Come on, you two. Let's go grab some dinner. I want to get to know this lovely young lady."


	5. Chapter 5

From My Head to My Heart

Author: Serena J

Rating: R

Genre(s): Omegaverse

Pairing(s): Standard Hikari/Yami

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks

Summary: What secret does Alpha executive Seto Kaiba hide even from the board of directors? What mystery does omega idol Jou keep out of the limelight? I'll tell you yours if you show me mine.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Alpha**

Kaiba and his staff arrived at the apartment at 5am. It was still dark, but the penthouse photography location was buzzing with activity.

Ichikawa met them, and introduced them to Kawai the designer, and Kawai the principal photographer. They all toured the set and discussed the concept of the ad campaign.

"Hey, old man!" A blonde youth suddenly appeared and draped himself around Kaiba. "This the guy who's gonna Alpha my omega? Good call!"

"Unhand me you oaf!" Kaiba struggled to free himself.

"Jou!" The designer slapped the young man's hands. "Stop playing around! This is our client!"

"Client?" Jou released Kaiba and gave him an appraising look. "Damn! I'll do this more often if you're gonna be here."

"Kaiba-san, please forgive my grandson." The photographer forced Jou to bow. "He has difficulty controlling his enthusiasm."

Kaiba straightened his clothes and struggled to calm himself. "I trust he will not be on set when you begin shooting?"

"Jou is our model for this project," the photographer pointed out.

"Him?" Kaiba did an appraisal of his own. Young, handsome, fit, yes. But the youth was also dishevelled as if he'd woken only moments before. And far too sexually alluring for anything but the omega portion. "This is not the image -"

"I assure you, Kaiba-san," the designer smiled reassuringly, "he is a professional. He is very familiar with my collection, and he will suit your purpose quite well."

"I have reservations." Why was this 'Jou' smiling like that? "I want to see him in the proper attire before I approve this."

"Of course." She took Jou's arm rather forcefully. "We will return shortly."

"Grandma!" The model struggled as he was being dragged away by the designer. "It was a joke! The guy can take a joke, right?"

"Kaiba-san, have a seat for a moment." The photographer gestured to a couch. "I have some samples of Jou's recent work that may explain why we are insisting upon him for this project."

Kaiba sat. The man was entirely wrong. An oversexed omega if ever there was one.

But the book of photos Kawai handed Kaiba told a different story. The model pictured was a young executive. The kind of American corporate raider that devoured Fortune 500 companies. Or a British aristocrat with ties to the monarchy. It could not be the same man. The photos were suave, polished, powerful, masterful. The kind of man even other Alpha fall for.

The next set of photos was more casual. An average college student. A group of friends. One as an office intern. As a grinning waiter serving a coffee mug of roses to a surprised young woman.

Kaiba flipped the page and found himself arrested by a pair of honey brown eyes.

"Kaiba-sama, you're staring," Roland whispered. "Is something wrong?"

Something was very wrong. Kaiba couldn't think. Was it possible for humans to have eyes that color? That piercing? Should the room be this hot?

"Kaiba-sama?" Roland flipped the page. "This model does appear quite versatile, doesn't he?"

The new picture was Jou in his omega glory, on a beach, nude, looking at the camera playfully. Kaiba resisted loosening his tie, but the back of his neck itched.

"My." Roland cleared his throat. "Kawai-sama, this beach photo. This is a recreation, isn't it?"

"Ah. Yes. His father, Nouchi, did the original."

"Nouchi-chan is Jou-chan's father?" Roland sounded impressed. "That is quite the pedigree."

"Who is Nouchi?" Kaiba closed the portfolio, and tried to compose himself.

"He was one of the top models in Japan. Although, now that I think of it, he must have retired when you were a child."

"Oh? So I imagine he was popular when you were in your prime," Kaiba snarked.

Roland gave him a sidelong look but there was a sudden flurry of activity around them.

Ichikawa appeared and bowed. "Kaiba-sama, forgive me, but they are ready to begin. If you could please move off the set -"

"Yes, of course." Kaiba stood. "They are trying to catch the sunrise. Where should we -?"

"Over here, sir."

Once everyone was positioned, Jou entered and the camera began snapping.

He wore dress pants and a shirt. He tied his tie and buttoned his cufflinks while checking his email and researching stocks on a KaibaTech portable. The sunlight touched him like Amaterasu greeting Ra.

Breathtaking.

When the shooting was done, Jou's eyes met Kaiba's from across the room.

Suddenly, Jou was moving toward him.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Omega**

"All right, Grandma," Katsuya huffed. "I got it! As soon as I get a chance, I'll apologize to the great client!"

"Don't give me that attitude, young man!" Kawai smacked her grandson's head, but straightened his collar. "This commercial is a preview of my fall line, and I am hoping to get Kaiba as my client as well as your grandfather's."

"You want him that bad, Grandma, let me bring him to the club. I'll show him how good your stuff looks on the floor!"

"You, Jou, are a bigger flirt than your father ever was!" she chuckled. "Sit. Fujishiro-chan, do his hair. Now, remember your posture. Think regal."

"Yes, Grandma."

"Don't cross your ankles. It makes you look like a girl."

"Ok, old lady, I got it!" Katsuya waved off the stylist and stood up. "You want the world to fall at the feet of the perfect Alpha man." He kissed her cheek. "I can do that."

"I need to get you and your father at the same time," she sighed. "Did you take your suppressant today? I don't want you going into heat in the middle of the day. I don't like the way you were touching Kaiba-san."

"Yes, Grandma, I took my pill. And yes, I will apologize for touching the hot guy! Can I go now?"

She looked him over. She smoothed his shirt and his hair. "Fine. Go." He grabbed his jacket and tie. "Don't squeeze that! It will wrinkle!"

Kat chuckled as he went back to the living room. His uncle's condo was perfect for this kind of layout. The front windows overlooked Tokyo from the 36th floor. And, since they faced slightly south east, the morning always had a perfect glow on clear days. The bedrooms were perfect for dressing rooms, the kitchen and home office looked like movie sets, and it wasn't like his uncle was ever home to use the place.

"Jou!" his Grandfather shouted. "On set."

"I'm here. Where?"

"Put the jacket on the couch. Go to the computer. Lean in. Move left…." Granddad snapped pictures and directions, and Katsuya simply moved as instructed.

As much as his mother and her husband pissed him off, Kat had to admit his grandparents were pretty cool. And the modeling gigs hadn't been that bad. A lot of hot Alpha models. He hadn't met one as crazy hot as Kaiba before, but still a lot of hot, hot guys.

Kaiba was almost perfect. Kaiba looked like Katsuya's dream come to life. Except, of course, Kat's dream Alpha would have grabbed his ass instead of shoving him away. Other than that? Perfect. Hot bod, nice ass, rich. Pretty blue eyes, too.

Kat could see them, even from across the room as the production team took a break. Deep blue eyes like blue fire. Was that even possible? Kat finished his water and moved to get a closer look. He needed to apologize anyway.

No touching, he reminded himself.

He stopped at a respectable distance away and bowed deeply. Hot guy, hot cologne. The guy totally smelled like sex walking. "Kaiba-sama, please forgive my earlier behavior. Such familiarity is neither accepted nor condoned by Kawai, and any offence is my sole responsibility."

There was a moment of silence. Kat waited awkwardly for Kaiba to say something.

"F-Forgiven," the man said finally. He cleared his throat. "Roland. I believe I have seen enough. Have Tamura bring the car around."

"Yes, sir." Kaiba's assistant got on the phone.

Katsuya stood up again. "You don't have to leave. After this, we'll shoot the Beta and omega sections."

"You will play all three roles?"

Kat shrugged. "I'm flexible. Would you prefer another model?"

"I'm sure Kawai has this in hand. Roland! Now!"

Kaiba was off. Decision made, bodies in motion. I will never be that Alpha, Katsuya sighed. He's perfect.

"Jou!" his grandfather shouted. "Break's over!"

For the rest of the Alpha set, Kat tried to be Kaiba. Stand the way he did, smirk the same way. Alpha's like that never smile, not like normal people. Why were the hottest guys always complete assholes?

Beta's were average. That was the theme of any Beta shoot. Hit the ball, but not out of the park. Handsome enough, smart enough, talented enough.

But the real fun was the omega set.

"Ok, Beta staff only. Oh, and you Fuki-chan," Grandfather shouted. "Alphas, go home. Jou has pushed people into rut before, and we don't have time for that."

"Aw, come on, old man!" Kat whined. "How will I know I'm doing it right?"

The photographer smirked, "I'll tell you, boy. Are we clear, people?" They got the all clear. "All right, Jou. Show me something."

His grandfather always let him ad lib the omega set. In part because Katsuya really did start a rut once. But really it was because Kat was omega in his heart, down deep where it counted. Fuck the tests. They had to be wrong. This was a body made to be fucked by an Alpha. Fucked by a guy like Kaiba.

That image keep Kat inspired all afternoon. Sharing an apartment like this with Kaiba. Hang Kaiba's suits. Cooking dinner for Kaiba, waiting with nothing but a glass of wine and an apron.

"Ok, Jou - this is for the computer," his grandfather chuckled, "not a fetish book. Turn a bit more to the left and bend your knee. Yeah, your uncle will love that one."

"Getting excited by your grandson is kinda twisted, old man," Kat snickered, but at the same time he kissed the computer screen and arched his back as the camera clicked. "We gonna do any of these in the bedroom?"

"Give me a usage scenario."

"Watching pornos."

"Jou! Give me a client-acceptable usage."

"Ok! Hmm. How about…. Oh! The phone - a bedtime, good night call. You can digital in the face on the other side. Plus, I used the phone in the Alpha shot, so you have a tie-in."

Grandfather considered it, then tossed a light meter to one of his assistants. "Go set the lights. Alright, Jou. Throw on a robe and let's do a few on the couch."


	6. Chapter 6

From My Head to My Heart

Author: Serena J

Rating: R

Genre(s): Omegaverse

Pairing(s): Standard Hikari/Yami

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks

Summary: What secret does Alpha executive Seto Kaiba hide even from the board of directors? What mystery does omega idol Jou keep out of the limelight? I'll tell you yours if you show me mine.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Alpha**

"How are you feeling, sir?" Roland brought in a tray of tea and sandwiches, and put it on the table by the couch.

"Better." Seto forced himself out of bed, and slipped on a robe. "Thank you."

It had been years, literally, since Seto had an active heat cycle. Typically, they passed without notice, thanks to his suppressant. This time, however, his arousal had overwhelmed him.

It had forced him to waste a day trying to sate an insatiable desire. Nothing but a bonded partner would fill the physiological and psychological need that devoured him. A partner he would never have.

Much like every queen, if Seto was to reign over KaibaCorp - even if only until Mokuba took the throne - there could be no king. What Alpha would allow an omega mate to control their lives? Any Alpha put Mokuba's inheritance at risk.

He could take another partner, but no Beta or omega had ever interested him. Not until yesterday, at least.

Jou.

'Jou' Jounouchi Katsuya, omega son of omega super model 'Nouchi' Jounouchi Ren. The father had retired when the son was born. He now ran an omega club in Shibuya. The father was beautiful, but the son was… beyond. The son's online photos and a vibrator were enough to help Seto relieve the physical urges that were driving him insane.

The light meal was good, but Seto still felt drained. And his body still remembered the weight of Jou's arm around him; the heat of Jou's body against him….

"When you're ready, I have updates from Tech, Energy, and Real Estate."

"Games?"

"After you have reviewed the other departments."

"Tyrant." Seto sipped some tea. "If Tech includes the new ad, you review it. Real Estate first. What did you tell the staff?"

"A cold from your trip to Sapporo."

"When did I go to Sapporo?"

"According to the staff sworn to secrecy about the trip? You have never been to Sapporo."

"Ah. Clever. You are quite devious."

"I had an excellent teacher."

Falling. Almost like a leaf. Oddly, he didn't scream….

"Seto?" Roland sounded worried. The secretary dimmed the lights. "Should I close the windows?"

"No." Seto breathed away thoughts of his guardian's death. "No, I like the sound." He picked up the first folder of data. "Roland. What is it like for you?"

"What is what -"

"Heat. You and Tamura are bonded, correct?" Roland touched his neck and blushed faintly. "That makes it easier, doesn't it?"

"Well...yes…." He sat on the couch next to Seto. "When we can be together, it goes faster. It's easier to appease. But it's just as unbearable at the start. And when we're apart, there's an added emotional need."

Seto nodded, more to himself than in agreement. "It never gets better." Roland didn't respond. "So. No children. Never?"

"Oh. We don't…. We're not ready for children."

"You can't have them and work for me at the same time."

"The KaibaCorp family leave policy is very generous."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I - I'm still not sure I want a child. When I decide that, then I'll discuss it with Tamura."

"I do. I want them."

"You've been an excellent father to -"

"I want to be a mother. When Mokuba turns twenty, will you lend me Tamura?" His secretary stared at him, shocked. "Well, clearly I will never have bonded mate of my own. I can hardly walk around with a visible bite mark. When Mokuba is old enough, I will give the company to him and retire some place where no one has ever heard of Kaiba. When I return with my two 'adopted' children, I will go into politics, and become a gender equality activist."

Roland was silent for a moment. "That is… unexpected."

"It's also pure fantasy. Nothing I've said could ever really happen." Seto snickered and began reading the data file. "As if you would lend me Tamura."

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Omega**

Katsuya wore a collar to school. Part of the omega student uniform at his all-gender high school. Alphas wore a striped tie, Betas wore a solid tie, and omegas wore a bow tie - that was really a collar. No elite accelerated Alpha classes, and omegas were required to graduate - even if they got mated.

"So how was it?" Yugi asked, sitting next to him at lunch. "What did you do this time?"

Yugi was bonded, mated and married which worried Kat to no end because 'the prince' was never around. It reminded him too much of his parents.

"A catalog for a department store."

"That sounds fun."

"Not really. Fun was what I got called in for on Friday."

"Which was…?"

"All day shoot for KaibaCorp."

"Fun because…?"

"Because Kaiba himself showed up. Man! That dude is hot!" Kat pulled the executive's photo up on his phone. "I'm telling you, my arm's still sore."

"Oh God, don't even show me that!" Yugi groaned. "I'm due to start and Atemu should be home today."

"Oh yeah? So am I gonna get to meet the great man this time?"

"Not this week!" Yugi grinned even as he blushed. "Not unless you're into three-ways."

"With you?" Kat snickered. "Careful what you wish for. Don't threaten me with a good thing."

"Is that a yes?" Yugi gave him a coy look.

Katsuya returned it. "Is that a serious offer?" Yugi was cute, and Atemu wasn't bad in the pictures.

"Let's say it is." Yugi pushed his lunch aside and turned to face Katsuya. "Let's say I call Temu-san and have him pick me up here."

Yugi was damn cute, Kat found himself thinking as his friend leaned toward him. Not as hot as Kaiba, but they were both fuckable.

A phone rang.

"Guess who?" Yugi sang softly. Sexily. He answered the call. "Hi honey! Where are you?" He smiled slowly.

When the fuck did Yugi learn how to smile like that, Kat wondered. I can't have Kaiba, but I could totally fuck Yug' like….

Other people were looking at them.

Katsuya grabbed his friend and dragged him from the lunch room. Some place quiet, he thought, some place private.

"Wait!" Yugi snatched his arm away and stopped in the middle of the hall. "You're where? Here? Where? Look over the door, it should say. East? The east wing." Other people were coming into the hall and looking at them.

No, Kat realized, looking at Yugi. The omega in heat.

"We're in the south wing. But I've got to get -"

"Nothing, dude," Kat grabbed him again and began pulling him toward the east exit. "You need to get out of here."

"Slow down, sexy," Yugi actually cooed, which was hotter than Katsuya needed. "We'll have all night."

"Shut up, Yug'," Katsuya growled.

"Oh hell! I'm in heat!" Yugi gasped. "This is bad, isn't it? Why do you smell so damn good?"

"Later, dude." Katsuya stopped. "Go."

"What?"

"Between here and the door is a bathroom, and if I get you in it, it's gonna be on."

"But - wait - aren't you…." Katsuya shook his head slowly. "Oh. Oh hell. Come with me. I would love to -"

"You wanna do every Alpha in school?"

That seem to get through. Yugi ran for the building exit.

Katsuya grabbed the first guy to run after him. "Mated, dude. Calm down." They were far enough away that Yugi made it out without incident.

"What about you, Jounouchi-chan?" The guy he was holding offered.

So tempting, Kat thought. "Sorry, you're just not my type." All the guys in the hall were wearing Alpha ties. "Go cool off before somebody reports you."

That was just weird, he thought. He liked Alphas; omegas usually weren't his type. Plus Yugi had gone into heat before, but it had never been strong enough to set off a rut for Katsuya.

Maybe the reverse happened this time? Was that even possible? Katsuya hadn't been able to get his mind off Kaiba. Maybe his cycle set off Yugi's.

Kaiba could set off anybody. Kaiba probably made real omega spontaneously combust. Cum-bust. Kat giggled at his own pun. He could see the porno in his mind. Kaiba entered Nouchi's and every host starts spraying jizz like a fountain.

I need to go spank that, Kat realized. I'm beginning to see him everywhere. That poster even looks like him.

He stopped. It was Kaiba on the poster.

Lower School Book Festival with special guest Kaiba Seto.

In two weeks, Kaiba would be here, in the flesh.

Katsuya shivered. That guy would push a rock into heat. He headed to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

From My Head to My Heart

Author: Serena J

Rating: R

Genre(s): Omegaverse

Pairing(s): Standard Hikari/Yami

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks

Summary: What secret does Alpha executive Seto Kaiba hide even from the board of directors? What mystery does omega idol Jou keep out of the limelight? I'll tell you yours if you show me mine.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Alpha**

"He was a tremendous loss to all of us," Seto said for the millionth time. "Thank you for your kind words."

"You almost sound as if you mean it," Mokuba commented when no one was within earshot

"I've been practicing. Next I'm working on 'it's a pleasure to meet you'."

Mokuba snickered, but Seto hushed him as another guest approached.

Memorials - mourning in general - confused him. He only vaguely remembered being sad when 'Papa' died. After that, he'd been too worried about the future to experience the grieving process the way people described it. Most people expressed sadness and pain, the heavy weight of emotions, the emptiness of loss. The world, they said, seemed darker, colder.

But to Seto, from the moment his guardian crashed like a bull through a window the man himself designed, the world seemed warmer and almost blindingly bright. Thinking of Gozaburo made Seto's eyes hurt from the glow. Like walking out of a dark cave and into unexpected sunlight.

Some people who knew what happened consoled him. Told him that Gozaburo's death wasn't his fault and told him to forget watching the terrible event.

Seto would never tell them the truth. He wanted to be responsible for the death of the beast that abused him. The fall was a thing of beauty. The most comforting words he had ever heard were the CTO informing him that Gozaburo was beyond the Noa Project's ability. Even his brain could not be saved.

Now, the most difficult part was appearing to grieve at events that felt more like celebrations to him.

"Kaiba-sama." Roland bowed. "Kaiba-san. We are ready to serve dinner. Are you feeling well, sir?"

"Were you ill, Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus was standing just a bit too nearby. "So sorry to hear that."

"I'll bet!" Mokuba growled.

"Brother, please go first. I will join you shortly. Roland. Dismissed."

Pegasus was the type of omega Seto hated. He was one of the few who had risen to the top of his company, but he had done it by openly sleeping with anyone he could use. He wasn't much older than Seto, but he had given birth to four children - each fathered by the owner of a company Pegasus' I^3 ultimately absorbed.

It was Seto's eternal pleasure that the man's physical 'charms' had no effect on him, and it frustrated the whore to no end.

"I don't recall inviting you."

"I'm here as Toho's plus one. Well, plus one-point-five." He caressed his stomach.

"Expanding your empire?"

"Just the toys division. My son is a big Godzilla fan."

"Aren't we all. Well, shall we?" Seto gestured toward the door.

"Just a moment, Kaiba-boy. I heard Kawai let you use Jou for your new ads and I'm terribly jealous."

Jou. The name was arousing.

"Of him or of me?"

The man smirked. "Of both. Rumor has it that Alphas aren't allowed to watch him work. Too dangerous."

"They allowed me. He is handsome." Seto shrugged. "But I wasn't overly impressed. You may be the only person I've ever met who was more, shall we say, affectionate. Although, he is quite versatile."

"Was he affectionate and versatile with you?"

"Tut, tut." Seto couldn't resist smiling as he walked away. "Jealousy doesn't become you."

Through dinner, Seto remained outwardly calm. But inside, he was suffering. The suppressant controlled his heat cycle, but nothing controlled ordinary, human attraction.

He continued conversing with his guests, but really his thoughts were miles away.

Why was he so attracted to another omega? There were hardly a handful of Alphas he'd more than glanced at. Roland was the only omega Seto knew who wasn't an over-sexed tramp. Jou was obviously one of those people with a different partner daily. A disgusting pervert.

Seto glanced over his dining guests. Why wasn't one of them as interesting as the model? Why couldn't he find an attractive Beta? Not as elitist as an Alpha, not as boorish as an omega.

Then again, Betas rarely traveled in his circles. There were a few at the office, secretaries and such, but most of KaibaCorp's management were Alphas.

"Tenyo. Question."

The man stopped mid-word. "...uh, Kaiba-sama?"

"Question. Do you hire omegas?"

"Do I hire -" the man looked both embarrassed and outraged.

"At Tenyo. Does your HR policy allow omega employees in professional positions." Kaiba looked at him curiously. "What did you think I meant?"

"I - ah - ahem. Personnel. Of course. Do I - do we hire omegas. Yes, of course."

"You do?"

"No, of course not. I'm -" He shook his head as if to clear it. "Of course you were referring to the company and no, Tenyo only considers Alphas for most senior positions."

"Why?"

"Why?" Konami interjected. "Why not? I'm not one of those who believe that omegas are only good for one thing, but in an office? Chaos!"

"Roland has worked for KaibaCorp for more than a decade. We've never had chaos."

"Roland!" Tenyo laughed. "Oh, if it's Roland we're discussing, I'll gladly take him! But surely he's a Beta, isn't he?"

A few people near enough to hear the conversation laughed.

"Did you ever see Gozaburo-san's _pet_?" Konami asked Tenyo.

"Well, yes, but - wait - Roland?" There was some snickering.

"THAT," Seto snapped, "is something we do not discuss. We do not apply that word to any person of any gender in this company or in this house. Is that understood?"

All of his guests fell silent. Those who did not hear the exchange looked at them curiously.

"Such games are outdated with you younger generation," Konami tempered. "But at the time, Roland was quite the playful -"

"OUT!"

"Kaiba-san." The man looked annoyed. "Let's calm down and -"

Tamura magically appeared beside Seto. "You called for me, sir?"

"Konami is no longer welcomed by Kaiba. Remove him."

Tamura bowed to Seto and then to Konami. "Sir, I must ask you to please follow me."

Konami stared at Seto darkly. Finally, he stood. "Remember this moment when you have a toy of your own, son." He walked away, Tamura at his heels.

"I believe," Seto picked up the thread of his conversation, "that I'm going to revisit our personnel policy. We no longer hire based on sex, why should we consider gender?"

"Will it matter?" A woman Seto didn't recognize took Konami's seat. "The Alpha applicants will always be the better candidates."

"No." Mokuba joined them. "My school is all-gender, and three of the top students are Betas. Plus, the third best student in the whole school is actually omega."

"Well, in a low performing school -"

"Tread carefully," Seto warned.

She smiled. "A rose will bloom anywhere, and I'm sure those high performing students would do well at any school. But, Kaiba-sama, wouldn't it be unfair to ask a Beta or omega to compete for a position against someone like you?"

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me." She offered him a card. "Kawai Ayuka, Kawai Designs."

"Kawai." Seto lay the card to the side. "I expect every applicant for positions here to perform at my level. I simply don't understand why their gender is a consideration. Are you less capable because you are a woman?"

"That's not really the same thing." She took the drink offered by a waiter. "A woman can't distract the entire office because of her period."

"I have to agree." Pegasus waved Tenyo out of his seat. "I don't hire omegas for exactly that reason."

"You dislike competition," Seto jibbed.

"True," the omega admitted. "But one omega in heat is the end of your business day."

"Roland," Seto called out.

"Yes, Kaiba-sama?" His assist was just behind him.

"Have you ever gone into heat during the business day?"

"No, sir. I take precautions to avoid that."

Seto smirked at Kawai and Pegasus. "Roland, set up a meeting with HR. Brother, make sure the top ten students at your school are available during the book festival. Make certain that all genders are represented."

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Omega**

"I still don't get it." Yugi shook his head. "You tell everyone to be happy the way they are. Why hide being Alpha?" The annual lower school book festival was busy, so no one really noticed them, or their conversation.

Ever since Yugi came back to school after his heat, he'd pressed Kat on the subject. He didn't even seem upset about the deception.

"And why be omega? I mean, isn't that kind of, well, honestly, kind of stupid."

"Look, I'm not Alpha. Not really."

"Do you have a knot?"

Katsuya groaned. He hated that question. The one physical trait that damned him.

"Only Alphas have a knot," Yugi went on. "And believe me - having one is a good thing. Atemu does things when he holds me that make me -"

"YUG!" Kat shouted, causing people to glance at them. "Dude! TMI!"

Yugi giggled. "Sorry. It's been awhile since he's been here this long. Oh! It's almost time!"

"What, that smart-people thing? Have fun."

"No, you're coming, too. Hiro-kun said to bring you. They want everybody who was in the top five in every class, and that includes you."

"Last semester. But there's no way -" His friend began pulling him down the hall. "- I'm gonna do it twice in a row."

"Even if you're not top five you're always in the top part of the class, because you're a you-know-what, and you're smart even if you don't want to be, and oh my God that's Kaiba Seto, isn't it?!"

Katsuya stopped resisting and looked around them. He was supposed to be at one of the booths.

"In the classroom." Yugi turned Kat's head toward their destination.

The elite students for both the upper and lower school were surrounding him. Behind him was a banner that read 'Gender-Neutral Internship Program.'

Kaiba wore corporate casual and radiated I'm-a-fucking-Alpha just standing there talking and smiling. Other people were there, too, but Kaiba was the only one worth seeing.

"OMG," Yugi breathed. "Drip."

"Drip, hell. Sploosh!" Kat answered.

"Sploosh or spurt?"

"YUG!?"

He snickered. "Just checking. Come on." He pulled Katsuya into the classroom. "Please forgive us being late." They both bowed.

"You're not…," Kaiba's voice seemed to fade, "...Jou."

"Jounouchi." Katsuya thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. "At school. Or Katsuya. You could call me Katsuya."

If Kaiba calls me by my first name, Kat thought, I will totally _cum_-bust.

"Jounouchi," the executive said. "And you?"

"Mutou Yugi, sir."

"Mutou. Sit. Brother. Start." Kaiba stepped aside and began typing on his phone.

One of the lower school students moved to the front. He wore an Alpha tie and a student council pin. "Ok, so if you don't already know, I'm Kaiba Mokuba, Seto's my brother, and no, we don't look alike." He flipped off a couple of his snickering classmates, but went on with his presentation. "You guys are gonna be the interns for this new program we're starting. We're giving you jobs at the executive level."

"For the Alphas," someone said.

"For everybody," Mokuba corrected. "As of last Monday, KaibaCorp does not ask for gender on job applications."

Katsuya and Yugi looked at each other, stunned.

"I know, right?" Mokuba grinned. "It's like this. We have this omega executive secretary, Roland, and he is like, crazy smart and super efficient and everybody just assumes he's Alpha, but he's not. So we figured, if he can do it, he can't be the only one."

"A job surrounded by Alphas?" Katsuya muttered to Yugi. "Nice perks."

"That attitude, Jounouchi," Kaiba chided, "is exactly what we intend to eliminate. You of all people should understand that there are no significant differences between the genders."

"I can think of a couple," Kat retorted. "If you're not sure, we could go somewhere and check."

That blue fire flashed. From halfway across the room, Katsuya could see those eyes burning.

"We will be enforcing one policy." Kaiba turned his attention away from Kat abruptly. "All students must suppress their heat or rut cycles while participating in the internship. We have an emergency injection if one is required, Jounouchi."

That blue fire turned on him again and Katsuya felt it roll through his veins. This must be what 'heat' feels like, he thought. "No thanks," he said. "I don't wanna control my heat. I'd rather let it burn the place down."

Kaiba stared at him. "I am sure you would," the man said finally. "Brother. I trust you are capable of finishing this?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, but I thought -"

"We have another issue I must resolve."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Jackasses."

Kaiba smiled. A real smile. "That is not the language of an executive." Then he gave his younger brother a brief hug.

Holy fuck, Katsuya thought. Nosebleed. So that's what happened to the polar ice caps. He must have smiled and hugged them. No wonder Alphas don't really smile that often; that's fucking lethal.

"Roland." Kaiba was out the door before either of the two men with him could respond. They both followed him out.

"Wait!" Honda-kun nearly jumped out of his seat. "That guy, that just left - he's an omega!?"

Mokuba just smirked and let the group be agog. "So," Mokuba asked after everyone seemed suitably impressed. "Who's in?"

"You should sign up," Yugi prodded Kat.

"Me? Hell, no! I got a job. I got two. Besides, I'll never be that kind of Alpha. You got a better shot than me! You sign up."

"I can't. Well, I shouldn't at least."

"Why not?"

"Didn't I tell you? After graduation, I'm going back to Egypt with Atemu." He smiled wistfully. "Hopefully, I'll be pregnant by then."

"Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh! His father wanted me to stay when we got married, but I wanted to finish school here. Now my grandfather wants to sell the shop and retire to Egypt anyway, so -"

"So you are trying to have a kid now? You know how dumb that is, right?"

"Quit hitting on my brother!" Mokuba dropped the signup sheet on the desk in front of Katsuya, startling both high schoolers. "He's not into omegas."

"Jeez, dude!" Kat took a moment to recover and noticed everyone had left. "Sorry, we're not interested in the program."

"Yeah, I figured Jou-face-of-Kawai would bow out." Mokuba sat on the desk behind him. "But then I thought, if he does it, how many other people will sign up?"

"How many will be set up to fail?"

Mokuba shrugged. "So, I figure you can work with the VP of Marketing. Y'know, see how the other side of advertising works. But stay away from Seto, ok? He's just not into you."

"I said not interested." Kat looked at Yugi. "I'm talking out loud, right?"

"I heard you. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. I need all the smart guys for this to work. You, too. What was it, Muto?"

"Mutou. But I can't. I'm moving to Egypt with my husband, and -"

"And since it's not possible that someone would think 'if he can do it with that wacked out hair, I can probably do it, too', there's no reason for you to sign up until you leave, right?"

"Oh." Yugi looked thoughtful. "I guess, when you put it that way, we really should sign up." Mokuba gave him the form. "When does it start?"

"Tomorrow." Mokuba grinned. "I'm having everyone come in as soon as possible. Most of the management who are involved don't know that Betas and omegas are in the program. I want it started before they find out. The plan is by this time next year all KaibaCorp staff will be one gender."

"Yeah?" Katsuya chuckled. "trying to make everyone in the world Alpha."

"Nah. We're trying to make everyone 'Kaiba'." Mokuba stood up and picked the form. He put two business cards on the desk. "Both of you. Tomorrow. My office. As soon as school lets out."


	8. Chapter 8

From My Head to My Heart

Author: Serena J

Rating: R

Genre(s): Omegaverse

Pairing(s): Standard Hikari/Yami

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks

Summary: What secret does Alpha executive Seto Kaiba hide even from the board of directors? What mystery does omega idol Jou keep out of the limelight? I'll tell you yours if you show me mine.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Alpha**

Seto curled up on the hotel room bed, sweating.

"Why is this happening?" he moaned.

"The doctor is on his way." Roland stroked his brow with a cool towel.

"Don't touch me!" Seto hissed. "I can't be in heat! What is wrong with me?"

"One of the students must have been in rut, and -"

"And no one else felt it? And it overwhelmed the suppressant - again!?" Seto clenched his fists to stop his hands from stroking his body. "I won't be controlled by this! I won't!"

"Seto, you have to release it. It's the only way to -"

"Get out!" the boy screamed. "Give me another suppressant or get the hell out!"

I can't be in heat, Seto lamented. It's only been a week since my last cycle. And even if I could cycle twice in the same month, it's suppressed!

And yet he knew the burning lust he was feeling.

Jou pushed him into heat. Seto was so desperate that another omega pushed him into heat. Like some bad AV. Like some weak willed slut bending over for whomever will pay.

_'you look hot' jou said from the doorway. he was wearing a white lab coat over his suit. 'want me to cool you down?'_

_'oh yes, sensei' seto heard himself say. 'give me something wet'_

_'seems like you're already pretty wet' jou-sensei stroked long thick fingers over seto's nipples, through the sweat glistening on his skin._

_seto arched his back and moaned. 'jou-sensei, i think my body is strange'_

_'really? how so?' the fingers began playing with his nipples, rubbing and squeezing them. 'you do seem to be getting hotter. you may need an injection'_

_'oh yes! give me an injection, jou-sensei!'_

_'it's a big one'_

_'then you'll have to give it to me over and over and over'_

"What's wrong with him?" Roland asked as the doctor closed the door.

"Nothing. He's in heat."

"He just had his heat," Tamura pointed out.

The doctor sighed. "Kaiba-sama is coming to the age where hiding his gender is going to be increasingly more difficult. And if you haven't been able to identify the Alpha that triggered this, I'm afraid there may be another long term risk."

"What's that?"

"His brother is an Alpha. It is possible that Mokuba -"

"No." Roland shook his head. "Not a possibility."

"It may be unconscious for both parties and -"

The doctor was cut off by Seto's sudden loud groaning.

"He's fine," the doctor soothed the parental figures. "I gave him a dose of Diazelysergic."

"DLS!" Tamura shouted. "Is that safe?"

"Under the circumstances, I think it's warranted. It will allow Kaiba-sama a more lucid, more let's say 'relieving' dream than he -"

"HARDER!" Seto screamed from the other room.

"But DLS is highly addictive," the doctor added. "Even for Kaiba-sama, I won't prescribe it often. He may do that throughout the night, but so long as the dreams are sexual, he's fine. Call me if he begins having nightmares."

_'welcome home, darling' seto sipped his wine and gave jou time to admire his new apron. 'anything exciting happen at the office?'_

_'compared to seeing you like that? nothing'_

_'dinner's ready. shall i serve it now, or would you like to work up an appetite first?'_

_'how 'bout i just eat you?' jou's hands stroked seto's cock beneath the gingham and frills. 'i love sausage'_

_'stop, you're making me come already! fuck me, darling, fuck me now'_

_'but seto-chan, everyone's watching'_

_seto opened his eyes. they were at an omega club. he was wearing a collar. it felt erotic. 'don't you want to fuck me with everyone watching, jou-sama? bite me, make me your bitch! oh yes! so good! don't stop, darling, don't - don't - yes - yes - YES!'_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Omega**

"Jounouchi!" the Accounting manager snapped. "Wake up, damn it!"

Katsuya jumped. "I'm here!" He wasn't asleep, just lost in thought. "I - uh, yeah, I know Mutou."

"Take this stuff up to him on 36."

The 36th Floor. The senior executive level. Kaiba's office.

In this case, Kaiba Mokuba, not Seto, but they were just down the hall from each other.

The company hadn't lied, and all of the interns were assisting people who were Chief, Senior, or Executive something. The title didn't really matter; they all spent most of the day making copies, running errands, and filing. But, there were no omegas above the 25th Floor other than the interns, and precious few Betas.

Marketing thought 'Jou' might be a conflict of interest, and Mokuba had been serious about his brother. So Katsuya was assigned to the Chief of Accounting, on the only slightly less prestigious 34th Floor.

Yugi was with Mokuba.

"Sure." Kat grabbed the box.

"And if Kaiba-san has any changes, bring them back with you."

Kat stopped. "You want me to wait?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The Chief's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Does that interfere with your lunch plans?"

"No, ma'am. I can wait. Thank you, ma'am!" He bowed, then tried not to grin as he sprinted for the elevator.

There were a thousand pictures of Kaiba all over the building, but on 36, you might get to see him in person.

Katsuya hadn't planned to do the internship. His schedule was busy enough. But the school had already notified his father by the time he got to the club. And the longer he thought about it, the more he thought about those eyes.

You can't see the blue fire in most of the pictures. But you can see it from across the room. Katsuya reasoned that he didn't have to touch the 'hot guy'. He could just look at him occasionally - and do the 'touching' when he got home. Really, just thinking too much about those eyes got him hard. Got him knotted. It was the first time in his life that Kat had wanted to actually top someone. Not that he didn't want to bend over for Kaiba. That was what 95% of his fantasies were.

Kaiba pushing him over a desk. Kaiba banging him against a wall. Kaiba drilling him in an elevator.

Oh fuck, Kat groaned silently. He was hard again and there were people on the elevator. He suffered the brief ride up.

Then he headed straight for the bathroom.

It was empty, and it had two stalls. Katsuya put his box on the counter and slipped into the first. One hand he used to stroke his cock. The other, he licked two fingers then inserted them in his ass. He pictured Kaiba in either position. Giving or taking.

"Who's there?"

Kat froze.

"If you are doing what it sounds like you are doing, you are aware that it may be grounds for termination, yes?"

Kaiba Seto.

"Oh fuck," Katsuya moaned as the voice triggered his orgasm.

"You will open this door now or you will be terminated!"

"...uh…" Kat didn't want to touch the door with either hand yet. He wasn't actually sure he had the strength to turn the lock.

Then the lock turned on its own. "These are not compli-"

Kaiba went silent, mouth open, staring at him. But all Kat could really see was blue fire igniting.

And then he was slammed against the stall wall, and soft lips were being crushed against his. The cold metal on his backside contrasted with the hot tongue probing his mouth.

Gratefully, he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and held tightly. He rubbed wantonly against the man. Cashmere wool felt wonderful, but it was in the way.

"Please…" Katsuya breathed when Kaiba's lips let him up for air. He rubbed his crotch against Kaiba's praying that it wasn't a thick zipper he felt.

Kaiba loosened Katsuya's tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and began nibbling his neck.

"Oh...jeez…!" Kat gasped. He felt like he could come again from those lips alone. From blue fire being poured into his veins as Kaiba bit him. He moved one hand, and then both to Kaiba's belt. "...ohyes...fuck…yes!"

He struggled to get his shoe off. Step out of his pants and briefs. Kaiba's hands switched between taking off his own pants and stroking Katsuya's chest. Teasing his nipples.

"I can't -" Kat panted. "Please!" He searched with his foot and found the toilet seat. He lifted his leg. His hands found Kaiba's steel hard cock. "Kaiba…."

The executive actually growled as he slammed Katsuya against the wall again, lifting him slightly, and then impaling him in a single thrust.

Pain and pleasure tore Kat's breath from him leaving him senseless for a moment as Kaiba plowed into him repeatedly.

"Jou," he gasped between ravenous kisses. "Jou."

Kat found a breath. "No - no - Kat -"

"Katsuya," the executive whispered.

The name sparked another orgasm. Kat had just enough presence of mind to realize he could not scream here. He bit into Kaiba's sweet smelling neck.

Kaiba screamed.

They both came.

There was a distant roar as the whole universe seemed to collapse into the sensation of Kaiba's essence pouring into Katsuya.

And then nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

From My Head to My Heart

Author: Serena J

Rating: R

Genre(s): Omegaverse

Pairing(s): Standard Hikari/Yami

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks

Summary: What secret does Alpha executive Seto Kaiba hide even from the board of directors? What mystery does omega idol Jou keep out of the limelight? I'll tell you yours if you show me mine.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Alpha**

Seto sat on his bed and stared in the mirror at the bite mark on the side of his neck.

On one hand, he had dreamed of a bonded partner ever since he first understood the concept. A lover who was indelibly part of you.

On the other hand, this would be a corporate disaster.

"Seto-chan?" Roland tapped softly on the door. "May I come in?"

Seto got up and opened the door. "Certainly, _Isono-chan_. Come see the fashionable new collar I've bought."

The man bowed. "Please forgive the familiarity, Kaiba-sama."

"Nothing to forgive." Roland had earned the right to call him that. "I'll have to adjust to it from everyone, won't I?" Roland remained inclined. "Ugh! Forgiven! Where is Katsuya? If I am bonded to the man, I imagine we should be doing something legal."

"He's in the executive clinic at the office. Under observation. Tamura struck him rather hard."

"Did he?" Seto smirked. "Jealous rage?"

Roland cleared his throat. "Yes, actually. He's been suppressed."

"Should you and I be concerned?"

"No, sir. It was a response to another Alpha attacking you. When you screamed, we both panicked. In all honesty, I think we were both in shock."

"Who else witnessed my debacle this afternoon?"

"No one else entered the bathroom. Finance was meeting with your brother, and Tech was in route to see you. They blocked the entrance for anyone else. Currently, they believe that Jounouchi attacked you."

"What?"

"Kaiba-san indicated that Jounouchi is strongly attracted to you and he had instructed Jounouchi to avoid you."

"Why on earth would he do that?"

"He believes you are not attracted to omegas."

"I'm not," Seto chuckled. "But I also never considered that an Alpha would be passing as one." A thought occurred to the executive. "Roland, this may not be a disaster. In fact - make-up! Do you have - find me something that will hide this. Most of it will be covered by my shirt, but he picked the exact wrong angle."

"Sir?"

"Send in my valet. I need my grey tweed. White silk. The heather blue tie. Tell my brother I need to speak with him. Make sure Security understands that Katsuya is a guest, not a prisoner."

"Yes, sir." Roland hurried out, cell phone in hand.

Seto began choosing his accessories. Mother of pearl tie clasp and cuff links. Black leather belt and shoes. Subtle accents that show wealth, but not vulgarity. One should show one's future spouse class and decorum.

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba tapped on the open door. "You wanted to see me? Are you alright?"

"Yes, brother, I'm fine. I - ah! Tashi. My grey tweed." His steward bowed and went straight into the closet. "I'm fine. And you have misjudged the situation."

"I have? Wait - what situation?"

"Katsuya."

"Who? Oh, that model, Jou. Misjudged what?"

"My - I should say 'our' - mutual attraction."

"Mutual? Since when are you into omegas?"

"I'm not."

"So what, not omegas in general, just him?"

"No. Not omegas at all."

Mokuba gave him a confused look. "Are you saying Jou's a Beta then? 'Cause there is no flippin' way…. Big bro, there is no way that - that -" Seto turned his neck so the bite mark was clearly visible. "He BIT you!? Oh that fucking son of a BITCH!"

"Mokuba, calm down!" Seto found himself grinning. "I wanted this. This is why my heat cycle has been so erratic."

"You don't really believe that Fated Pair bullshit, do you?"

"I'm afraid I must. I went into heat the moment I met him, and it never truly abated until I held him in my arms."

"You mean until he jumped you."

"No. Until I jumped him."

"Huh?"

"I attacked him. He was in a compromised position. Which reminds me, I'll have to ask him what the devil he thought he was doing. But I was the aggressor."

Mokuba stared at him for a moment, then shook his head. "I still think that test was wrong. You are the most alpha Alpha anywhere."

Seto hugged him. "No, Brother, I'm not. And for once, I don't find that distressing." He let the boy go and stepped into the room he used for his suits. Tashi assisted him changing clothes. "Now, Mokuba, in order for this to work, nothing can change. Katsuya and I continue to play the same roles."

"In order for what to work?"

"The marriage between Katsuya and I."

"The what?"

"He's virtually custom-made. I have suits that are not as well tailored."

"Sir?" Tashi actually stopped buttoning.

"An expression, Tashi. If my suits were not flawless, you would have been fired years ago. As I was saying. You may continue your stance that I am not generally attracted to omegas, but I expect you to welcome Katsuya with open arms. A modest wedding I should think. Two or three hundred guests should be sufficient, don't you think?"

"Nii-sama, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Tashi, give us a minute." Mokuba waited until the steward left. "Big bro, it's not your fault. You don't have to marry him. You don't ever have to see that bastard again. He raped -"

"Raped? Are you insane?"

"It's ok, I get it."

"You think I am some kind of sexual victim so weak that I would marry my attacker?"

"Calm -"

"Mokuba, the day anyone or anything other than my own biology takes advantage of me is the day I shoot myself in the head!"

"Nii -"

"There have been fourteen companies merged into KaibaCorp. Fourteen times that someone paid the expensive cost of believing that I would allow anyone to lay their hand on me without express consent! They touched me, they thought I was young and weak, and they learned at their peril that I eliminate _anything_ that threatens me. Katsuya will find his dick in his throat before he can force it in me!"

"Nii -"

"Is that what you think of me? A weak pitiful creature being preyed upon by Alphas lording over me?"

"No, I -"

"There are no Alphas superior to me, Mokuba. None! Not you! Not Katsuya! Not Gozaburo! NONE!"

"YesNiisama!"

"When Gozaburo began losing money, I am the one who started a profitable new industry! I am the one who saved this corporation. I am the one who put myself at risk daily to secure a home and a future for you!"

"ImsorryNiisama!"

"Do not EVER for one _moment_ believe I need you to protect me!"

"ImsorryNiisama!"

Seto was breathless. He realized he was shaking as Mokuba cowered on the floor beneath him. A sound made him look me up. Roland, Tamura and Tashi watched, distressed, from the doorway.

"Get up, Mokuba." When was the last time he succumbed to an uncontrolled rage? "Even before me, you should never cower."

"Yes, Nii-sama," he said softly, head bowed.

The boy scrambled to his feet as Seto tried to straighten his clothing and steady his trembling nerves.

"You may never show weakness. Never. Not to me. Not to them. You are the heir of Kaiba Gozaburo. Everything you do is judged against you. If you kill a lion barehanded, they will say it was only a kitten." He took a calming breath then stroked his brother's face. "You are not yet my superior, but one day you will be."

"Never, Nii-sama."

"Then I will have failed." Seto took another deep breath. "My response to Katsuya may be in large part due to an unforeseen biochemical response. Would you feel more comfortable if I actively suppressed -"

"Kaiba-sama, please forgive my interrupting," Tashi spoke up. Seto looked at the man and saw everyone in the room giving the same look of surprise. "I know it is not my place, but I would be remiss if I did not speak."

Tashi was the first member of Seto's personal staff when he arrived at KaibaManor. In all those years, he'd never spoken out of turn. "Go on."

"My first position was with an omega who attempted to suppress his bonding. It changed his personality in ways you find unpleasant."

"I find? I know him? Who?"

"Sir…," the Beta hesitated. "To tell you who - I would be betraying the confidence of knowledge gained -"

"Knowledge you gained while in a position of trust," Roland said. "We understand. But Kaiba-sama cannot fully judge the risks without understanding the relevant facts."

"The name will not leave this room," Tamura assured him.

Tashi considered for a moment. "Pegasus Maximillion-sama. He was bonded to a woman who died. He was unable to cope with her loss, and attempted a suppressant."

They were all silent for a moment.

Then Mokuba let out a harsh laugh. "No, Nii-sama. No, I would _not_ be more comfortable if you suppressed this. I'll be much, much less."

As will I, Seto agreed silently. "Moving on. The fact remains that Katsuya has a preference for the omega role, making him well-suited for my needs. Marriage is a simple, socially accepted way of dissuading other suitors. I wish to discuss the situation with Katsuya, and if he does not agree with my proposal, we will cross that bridge at that time."

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Omega**

"I'm afraid we rarely have overnight patients," the nurse apologized, "but the cafeteria made a tray for you."

"Oh man, thanks!" Katsuya slipped on the yukata someone left for him and sat on the edge of the bed. The nurse moved a table as close as possible. "I'm starved."

"How are you feeling? Headache? Nausea? Dizziness?"

"My head kind of hurts, but that's about it."

"Fine. If you need anything, I'll be in the other room."

"Thanks."

It was very odd waking up in a white room with a nurse taking his blood pressure. He vaguely remembered Kaiba's yakuza-looking security guy ripping the door off the bathroom stall. That was right beside the very clear and amazing memory of Kaiba taking him hard and fast.

But after that? Nothing.

When he first woke up the nurse acted like he'd done something and glared at him. But another security bruiser came in, asking if 'Jounouchi-sama' was awake yet. After that, the woman had been just as sweet as sugar.

Kat shrugged and began eating. Whatever happened didn't matter.

He got held by Kaiba. An Alpha took him hard and fast. Even bit him. The thought made Kat shiver and giggle foolishly. His head hurt, but his neck hurt too. Did Kaiba actually Bite him? A quick glance told him that there was no mirror in the room. He got up and stepped out.

"Excuse me? Uh, restroom?"

"Right there," she pointed.

"Thanks!"

Inside, he looked at his neck. Kaiba did leave teeth marks. He broke the skin in several spots which explained why his neck hurt. They were clearly visible, right about where a vampire would leave them. Almost exactly where his father's mark was. Kat giggled again. He had a bond mark. It wasn't permanent, and it wouldn't have the real effect on his body. But Kaiba fucked and bit him. How much more omega can you get, he wondered. He had an honest-to-God bond mark.

And everyone would see it.

He used the facility, since he was in it. Then he re-tied the yukata so that the side with the bite was looser. Then he went back to the nurse.

"So, I, uh, kinda don't remember what happened. Did I fall or something?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Jounouchi-sama. You did hit your head, so we were concerned that you may have a concussion."

"Oh."

She looked at the magazine on her desk and then at Katsuya. "I'm sorry, but I'm terribly curious. Are you Jou-chan?"

He smiled. "Let's see." He picked up the issue and flipped a few pages. It didn't take long to find a Kawai ad. "Ok. That is Ichimoku, that is Fukushi, and that is me." The nurse squealed. "Want a selfie?" She nodded and scrambled for her phone.

Kat was kissing her cheek for the camera when the door opened.

Kaiba and his entourage entered.

The nurse jumped up in a panic, but Kat thought his knees turned to jelly.

He bit me!

"Feeling better, I see," the Alpha smirked.

Kat started to speak, then had no idea what to say. He felt himself suddenly blushing.

Mokuba snickered. "Ok, yeah, he's cute. I'm cool with it."

"Thank you, brother," Kaiba smirked again. "Your approval was critical." Then he looked at Kat again. "You are well enough to be up. Are you well enough to come to my office?"

"...uh, sure? I guess. Uh," he looked at the nurse, "clothes?"

"Your suit was stained." One of the men with Kaiba spoke up. "I sent it to be cleaned."

The other man was the guy who tore the stall door down. He looked strong enough to do it. He looked at Katsuya oddly, then moved forward.

"Tamura-san," the first man said, warning.

Tamura lightly moved the yukata and studied Kat's neck, which made Kat blush again even as he grinned.

"Sir," the powerhouse turned back toward Kaiba, "did you bite Jounouchi-sama?"

Kaiba smirked more. "I trust that is sufficient to prevent further jealous rages?"

The big man didn't seem to respond. Then, abruptly, he turned to Katsuya and bowed deeply. "Please forgive me, Jounouchi-sama. I misunderstood the circumstances. I acted only to protect Kaiba-sama, whom I believed to be in danger."

"...uh…" Kat stared at him. People - mostly girls, omegas, and fanboys - occasionally fawned over him. But this was the kind of deference important people get. This was how people treated his grandparents. Kat was not used to people bowing to him, and not at all comfortable with a guy who was probably a yakuza enforcer in all of his past lives. "...uh…"

"Just accept it." Kaiba shrugged. "He'll do that for hours otherwise."

"Accepted! I'm cool with you, if you cool with me!"

"I will endeavor to be worthy, sir," Tamura replied without rising. He turned his head slightly. "Nakamura!"

The man who rushed in and knelt beside Tamura was small. Not incredibly short, but thin enough for his suit to look silly, and with more hair than any professional anything should have.

"This is Nakamura Fujishiro. He has been a trusted member of KaibaSecurity for five years. Please allow him to serve you."

Kat didn't know where to start. The big guy was still bent over, the little one didn't look five years out of middle school, never mind in Security. Kaiba looked amused, Mokuba looked annoyed.

"I thought I was gonna get Fujishiro-chan," he whined. "I wanted a matched set."

"What the hell's going on here?" Katsuya asked, thoroughly confused.

"We can speak in my office. You're presentable enough for now. Brother, I'm sure you have other things to do. Roland, get him something to wear. Call Kawai if you have to." He turned sharply and left the room, followed by his shadow - Roland - and his brother.

The two security guys straightened. "This way, sir." Tamura gestured Kat to follow, while Fujishiro-chan thanked the nurse.

Everyone was silent on the quick trip to the senior executive offices.

"Later, Nii-sama." Mokuba waved as his team reached his office. "Bye, Nii-chan."

At Kaiba's office, Roland sat at the desk out front and picked up the phone. Tamura opened the door and after a moment, allowed Kaiba and Kat in. Kaiba waved security out as he closed the door.

Then Kaiba pinned Katsuya against the desk and kissed him soundly.

"I've always wanted to do that," the executive grinned, biting his lip.

It wasn't an expression you'd expect from an Alpha, Kat thought, but it was damn cute.

"You should make your staff go out for coffee when you bring your boyfriends in."

"I've never had a boyfriend to bring in. You are the first."

"So only the girls get lucky, huh?"

"I've never 'got lucky'. Boys or girls."

"You lie like a rug, dude," Katsuya chuckled. "Alphas are born lucky."

"Ah. There you have it." Kaiba grinned more. "You must get very lucky."

Anxiety sent a cold shower through Kat. Hiding your gender wasn't illegal, usually, but it did piss some people off. "What does that mean?"

"I mean to imply that you are a very attractive Alpha, and therefore have sexual relations frequently. However, 'good natured teasing' is not my forte, and so if I offended you, that was not my intent."

"Yeah." Kat pushed Kaiba's chest, and the executive let him stand up. "What makes you think I'm an Alpha?"

"As you told me, there are some identifiable differences. Most notably, the presence of the Alpha hormone in your bloodstream."

"What!"

"A required invasion, I'm afraid." Kaiba shrugged. "Blood-borne viruses are a concern, after all. And they needed confirmation. The instant you bit me, I knew the truth."

Kaiba loosened his tie and opened his collar. Under his shirt were teeth marks.

Katsuya remembered the fire needing to be quenched and the mouthwatering, almost irresistible scent of Kaiba's body. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Sorry? Why? What omega doesn't want to be bitten by the Alpha of his dreams?"

"Heh. Right. Like I'm the…Alpha…." Katsuya slowly processed Kaiba's question. "Where is there an omega in this?" Kaiba simply smirked. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

"Would you care to check for any identifiable differences? I can't promise I'll behave."

Kat stared to the man. "Are you flirting with me?"

"I am attempting to, yes. Is it working?"

Katsuya continued to stare. Kaiba Seto practically defined Alpha Male. If he wasn't an Alpha, such a thing didn't exist.

"But…but you're an Alpha." The model couldn't absorb it. Even with his tie slack and his shirt open, Kaiba looked like the-Alpha-at-happy-hour. "How are you not an Alpha?"

"How are you not an omega? We just aren't. But what we are is perfect for what I need. Tell me honestly. Do you prefer the omega role or is this some sort of elaborate game."

"I hate Alphas." Katsuya realized how that sounded. "Ok, I don't hate all Alphas, I just - I'm not - I'm not an Alpha. I mean, for a photo shoot, yeah, anybody can look like one, but I'm just not, y'know, you."

"Who is?" Kaiba smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

From My Head to My Heart

Author: Serena J

Rating: R

Genre(s): Omegaverse

Pairing(s): Standard Hikari/Yami

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks

Summary: What secret does Alpha executive Seto Kaiba hide even from the board of directors? What mystery does omega idol Jou keep out of the limelight? I'll tell you yours if you show me mine.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Alpha**

Kaiba and Roland walked into the tech lab and ignored the bowing of the technicians. They went straight into the CTO's office.

"You came to see me yesterday afternoon. I had an unexpected change in my schedule. What did you need?"

The man nearly fell out of his chair, surprised by the exec's abrupt entrance. "Kaiba-san! What happened? Are you alright? We heard you'd been attacked!"

Kaiba grinned slowly. "Not quite. I'm afraid I may in fact be the guilty party."

"You?" The man's expression was somewhat dubious. "Guilty of what?"

"Of the attack." Tech's jaw dropped. "You seem surprised. Am I so cold-hearted that you thought me above even biology?"

"You…. You attacked…." Tech scowled. "Of course. Every _normal_ Alpha goes through it." His scowl seemed to deepen. "So who was it? One of those pretty little omega office girls?"

"One of the interns."

"An intern!"

"Yes. Now, enough about that. I am no longer distracted. You needed to see me. About what?"

"...see you…. Oh, yes! The Homanura Project." The CTO opened his drawer and pulled out a file.

They discussed the project and the slight roadblock for an hour or so, then Kaiba returned to his office.

"Roland," he said as they stood alone in the elevator, "who has access to my medical records?"

"Now? You and the sensei."

"Then why was Tech so taken aback by the news of a seventeen-year-old Alpha going into an unexpected rut? Especially if he saw Katsuya."

"That is an odd response."

"Apart from the data here, the only records of my gender determination are at the orphanage and at the Ministry of Health. Unless Gozaburo kept something."

"All of his possessions were transferred to you."

"And I burned everything non-financial. It was a lovely bonfire." The doors opened as he remembered that warm and cheerful day. "Do some research, Roland. Find out who has been talking to whom."

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Omega**

The class fell silent as Katsuya walked in - tie-less. He had it with him, so he wouldn't get busted for being out of uniform, but if he wore it, it covered up Kaiba's bite mark.

Kat wasn't sure how he felt about Kaiba's offer, but he still giggled like a twelve-year-old schoolgirl every time he remembered the mark was there.

"That's one of those fake tattoos, right?" Yugi asked as Kat sat beside him.

"Nope."

"Ra's light!"

"Ra's light?" Kat repeated, snickering.

"Atemu says it, and beside the point. Who bit you? Are you bonding?" He leaned in and whispered, "can you bond? Like that, I mean."

"Lunch." Katsuya turned to face the teacher starting class. "I'll give you the blow-by-blow at lunch."

It wasn't just to brag. Kat was not at all sure how to handle Kaiba's offer of marriage. Keeping his own gender a secret was one thing, but keeping Kaiba's secret too?

Still, it did make sense. No one would look deeply at either of them. People wholly believed Kat was an omega. Even at the club, no one ever guessed. And he really had pushed Uncle Ayuhito into rut - although it is also true that his uncle has control issues.

Nothing about Katsuya his whole life had ever made anyone think he was anything but an omega - and an oversexed one at that. Nothing.

Except that one time he bit an Alpha.

So now the most Alpha man in the world had a 'Scarlet O'. A visible ring of teeth marks that told everyone he was not the man they thought he was. So what happens to Kaiba when the world discovers he's omega?

"Kat-chan?" Yugi gave him a shake. "You've been in outer space all day!"

"Huh?" Around him, his classmates were pulling out their lunches. "Oh. Come on. Let's go -"

"Hi Nii-chan!" Mokuba strode into their classroom, surprising everyone. He had a large bento box with him. "I brought lunch for you. Fujishiro-chan said you forgot it."

Kat groaned. He'd been dodging the bodyguard and his father all weekend.

"Nii-chan?" Yugi repeated, wide-eyed.

"Oh, hey Mutou-chan." Mokuba sat next to the two and began unpacking lunch. "There should be enough here for three. Muranaka's having lunch with Fujishiro-chan. They're bonded, too, like Tamura and Roland. That's why I wanted Fujishiro switched to my team. I call them the matched set because they are Muranaka and Nakamura." The underclassman began casually eating; the rest of the class watched them intently. "We have a lot of Alpha-omega pairs in Kaiba, so you and Nii-sama getting married is no big deal."

"Married?"

"Jeez! Uh, yeah, Yug', he said maybe, kinda -"

"Oh, don't worry, Nii-chan," Mokuba assured him much more loudly than necessary. "Big Bro wouldn't mark you and then not marry you. The bodyguard is to make sure you stay safe."

"OMG, I am so jealous!" one of the girls listening lamented.

"I know, right? All the hot Alphas go after omegas!"

The class erupted, surrounding them and asking questions Kat wasn't sure he wanted to answer. But Mokuba turned out to be a fount of information.

"Well, Big Bro said they met 'cause Kat-chan is gonna be in one of our ads, starting next month. He told me he met this model who was this super hot Alpha, but then when he saw him here at the book fair, he realized that he was an omega!" He shot a coy grin at Katsuya then lowered his voice. "I think Nii-sama left early that day 'cause he went into rut, but he keeps claiming he didn't." There were several who agreed with the boy. "Anyway, I didn't know all that when I bullied Kat-chan into signing up for the internship. Last week, Big Bro found Kat-chan alone in the bathroom, and," he snickered, "chomp!"

Katsuya tried to turn himself invisible. How could one statement be so true and so false at the same time?

"Is that about how it went?" Yugi asked. He looked almost amused.

"Uh...about…?"

"Oops!" Mokuba jumped up, looking at his watch. "I gotta run. We have a student council meeting next period. I'll see you tonight, after dinner."

"...uh...tonight?"

"Yeah, remember? You said we could meet your dad tonight. Seto and I will both be there. Ok? Later!" He was out the door before Kat could do more than swear.

He had not mentioned his father to Kaiba. He had certainly not scheduled a time for them to meet. Not that it was too big a crisis - by dinnertime, his dad would be at Nouchi's.

Still, Katsuya spent the afternoon in a daze drifting between the elation of the bite, and the dread of the larger issues.

When classes ended, Yugi began packing his books. "Come on, let's go."

"Go? But what about club -"

"This is more important. We should talk to Atemu," Yugi said. "You're gonna need serious advice for this."


	11. Chapter 11

From My Head to My Heart

Author: Serena J

Rating: R

Genre(s): Omegaverse

Pairing(s): Standard Hikari/Yami

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks

Summary: What secret does Alpha executive Seto Kaiba hide even from the board of directors? What mystery does omega idol Jou keep out of the limelight? I'll tell you yours if you show me mine.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Alpha**

Kaiba had managed to avoid going into a host club. Clients and business partners often tried, but he used his age to convince them to choose more 'wholesome' locations. Sporting events, mostly. Thanks to an eidetic memory he'd been able to fake a love of baseball but honestly he had no interest in the game whatsoever.

In truth, he would rather have gone to the host clubs. But that ran the risk of someone noticing his utter lack of interest in omegas.

Of course, that could now be explained - he was in love with his new mate.

Now that he stood in front of the two-story picture of the man, Kaiba realized who 'Nouchi' was. He was the face that made omega models fashionable. So ubiquitous, he was almost as common as the rising sun.

"Quite a family resemblance," Roland observed.

"Nouchi is here now," Tamura said. "Jou typically arrives after 9pm. Kaiba-san will join us after he completes his homework."

"Excellent. Shall we go in now?"

"Sir," Tamura tempered. "Nakamura believes he has not yet informed his father of the situation. It may be -"

"Irrelevant. What father in Tokyo would refuse me their child's hand?"

"May I answer that honestly?" Roland rolled his eyes, but he opened the car door and held it as Kaiba got out. They approached the club together.

The doorman looked at his ID, and then either did not see or did not acknowledge his age. He called the manager to the door.

"Is there a particular host you would like to speak with tonight?" The manager asked. "Or you may mingle with -"

"I am here to speak with Nouchi. Jou will be joining us later."

The manager looked surprised. "Forgive me, Kaiba-sama, but I do not recall you being on our reserved list."

"I see. And how is one placed on the reserved list?"

"There is a small matter of a fee."

"I do not wish to have this conversation again. I presume there is some kind of membership. What is the longest term?"

"We offer nightly, monthly, yearly, and a lifetime. If you would care to have a seat, Yuki-chan can discuss the -"

"Roland. The lifetime on the platinum. I want the dining points."

"Yes, sir." He pulled out the referenced card.

"Manager, since my staff will always accompany my visits here, would it simplify matters if I purchased three lifetime memberships? It is, of course, unlikely that they will use all of your resources, but I imagine that would be irrelevant to your income stream."

"Three." The manager took the offered card. "This will take a moment to process. Yuki! Nouchi-chan is with another guest at the moment, but I will let him know that he has new friends waiting. Please allow Yuki-chan to chat with you until he is available."

Kaiba reviewed the available hosts. They were all quite handsome, but Yuki was probably the club's number one.

"Very well," he sighed.

At the table he bought a bottle of whatever the host recommended. It would probably cost him ten billion yen to meet his future father-in-law. No future mother-in-law had been recorded. Kawai had referred to 'Jou' as a grandchild, but all four of their children were Alphas so none of them was likely to be the 'mother'.

A problem for another evening. Nouchi appeared from a side door. With him was Hamaguchi Yoshi, CEO of Hamaguchi Electronics.

"Kaiba-san," the CEO greeted him.

"Hamaguchi." Kaiba stood up and actually bowed to Nouchi. "Jounouchi-san. I am Kaiba Seto. I would like to speak with you regarding your son, Katsuya."

Nouchi looked stunned until Kaiba mentioned his son. Then he sighed. "That boy! This is about the internship? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"I certainly hope not." Kaiba couldn't resist smiling. "I'm afraid I'm not ready for fatherhood." He enjoyed Nouchi's confused expression. "Did Katsuya tell you what happened Friday?"

The host looked troubled. "He only told me he had to work late. What happened?"

"I happened, I'm afraid."

"You happened?"

"Well, I'll be damned!" Hamaguchi smirked. "I should have bought the boy's mizuage when I had the opportunity!"

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Nouchi's voice had a note of menace. Tamura took a step forward.

"Calm." Kaiba gestured the man back. "I am saying that I wish to marry your son. Not merely purchase a portion of him."

"You wish to what?"

Kaiba couldn't control his laugh. "That is precisely the expression on Katsuya's face when I asked him. I am here, Jounouchi-san, to request your permission to marry Katsuya."

Nouchi seemed stunned for a moment. Then he looked at Hamaguchi. "Yoshi-san, may we continue our evening another night?"

"Will you let me take you to dinner?"

"I - yes, fine. Yes, you can take me to dinner." It seemed like a concession.

Hamaguchi kissed Nouchi's hand. "Another night it is. Kaiba-san, I am in your debt." He nodded to them both and walked away. Humming.

Nouchi no longer appeared confused. "Yuki-chan, give any other VIP guests my regrets tonight. I think this is gonna take a while."

"Yes, Nouchi-san." Yuki bowed then hurried away.

"Have a seat, Kaiba-san." Nouchi gestured to the couch. "I guess these two are staying no matter what?"

"Beside me is Roland, my personal secretary." Roland offered Nouchi his card. "In the rare event he is not with me, he knows where I am. Behind me is Tamura, my personal bodyguard. Although I do not discuss it openly, they are legally members of the Kaiba family. I have no secrets from them."

"And you don't give a fuck about anyone else's?"

Kaiba considered the question. "I suppose not. No one else's secrets concern me."

"Ok, let's start from the beginning. How exactly did you meet my son?"

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Omega**

"What do you mean, your father does not know you are an Alpha?" Prince Atemu queried.

Yugi's husband was an actual prince, the first son of some island nation off the coast of Egypt. Katsuya had been to the small apartment Yugi's grandfather owned, but he'd never been to the opulent house Yugi and his spouse shared.

When the two students arrived, the Arab prince greeted Yugi affectionately. Too affectionately to watch comfortably - and Kat had been upstairs at the club more than once.

But when Atemu finally acknowledged Katsuya, and Yugi explained why they were there, the prince refused to advise him.

"No man who can lie to his father could be honest with me," he insisted.

"Atemu! I'm sure he has his reasons," Yugi defended him. "Don't you, Kat-chan?"

But the longer he thought about it, the more Kat realized that he really didn't have a reason. Maybe it was time to tell the truth. Maybe not publically - the omega image was totally popular for modeling. But his family should know. His dad should know.

Kat headed straight to the club. If Kaiba was dumb enough to go to somebody's home without at least warning them, he could sit out front and wait.

"Hi, Jou-chan!" One of the newer host's called out. "Come sit with me!"

"Sorry. I gotta go see my dad."

"Not tonight - somebody bought out the VIP room."

"Somebody did what?"

"I only got a glance, but Yuki-chan actually talked to him before he got put out."

Katsuya's heart somehow sank and sped up at the same time. "Tall, brown hair, blue eyes?"

"Very handsome. And rich - he bought a lifetime black card."

"Jeez," he sighed.

"Ah, Jou-chan!" Sonoma joined the group. "Please forgive me, but I need to steal this young one away." He directed Katsuya toward the back. "I thought we agreed no school uniforms in the club."

"Right! I'll go home and change!" Kat slipped his grasp, but the man caught his arm.

"You're fine tonight. They're waiting for you."

"Send Yuki-chan. He's hot. He's -"

Sonoma unlatched the decorative chain that blocked the VIP section. "In!" he ordered. He latched the chain behind Kat.

"There you are, son!" His father sounded a bit too gleeful for Kat's taste. "Come over and join us."

'Us' was the 'whole gang'. Kaiba, Roland and Tamura. Nakamura. Mokuba and his guys. The kid must eat dinner at 3pm.

Katsuya found himself rubbing the back of his neck as he walked over to the table. A collar would be really be useful now, he thought.

"Kat." His father lost all glee. "Now."

That flat no-nonsense tone was never good, Katsuya thought. That was the sound of someone about to get grounded. Or worse. He tried to slow down crossing the room - not easy in a space less than 20 steps wide.

As soon as he was within reach, his father grabbed his shirt, opened the neck, and studied the bite.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how your mom got me. I was dumb enough to think she couldn't get me from the front. Like I didn't think you could get knocked up the first time." He snickered, ruffled Kat's hair, and tried to pull him down.

"Wait, uh," Katsuya glanced at Kaiba. "Can we talk for a minute?" He asked his father.

"I realize a kiss is too much to expect," the executive smirked, "but not so much as a word is heartbreaking."

He glanced at Kaiba again. "Yeah, uh, hey." Then he turned back to his father. "It's kinda important."

"Something you can't say to this guy?"

The question made Katsuya feel even guiltier about not having told him sooner. "Something I gotta say to you."

"Huh." Dad looked thoughtful. "Interesting night. Gentlemen, excuse us." He got up and the two of them moved a few feet away. "Ok. What's up? You want me to give you away?"

"Dad!" Kat felt his face nearly melt.

"I gotta say, he's impressive. Looks, money, style. Ayuka and Mikail are gonna love him."

"Dad! Please! Can we not?" Kat huffed, trying to prep himself.

"Ok, ok. Go on."

"Ok. Uh...ok, see…. Shit! Ok, I know I'm an asshole and I don't even have an excuse and this is a crappy way for you to find out and I'm sorry and -"

"Kat! Say it."

"I'm not an omega."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm an Alpha. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, but I was just so freaked out that…." Katsuya went on for a minute before he noticed something odd.

His father didn't react. In fact, he was smiling.

"...uh…Dad?"

"Thank you."

"...uh...huh?"

"I was wondering when you would tell me."

"...you knew."

"I knew."

"Did Kaiba -"

"No, no! Kawai told me when your determination arrived."

"But - wait - what?"

"Son, your mother has done some shitty things to me, but she has never lied. We knew you needed to be omega. So we let you. I figured one day something would happen to change your mind." He nodded toward Kaiba. "And he is something."

"Yeah," Kat drawled, "something."

"He knows, right? He has to know before -"

"Yeah, Dad, yeah. He - uh - he kinda - uh, found out."

"Did he, huh?" His father chuckled. "That'll happen, I guess." Abruptly he grabbed his son and hugged him hard. "Don't worry, boy! You'll have to do a lot worse than that!"

"Dad! Lungs! Need air!"

"Bah! Wuss!" He let his son go and ruffled his hair again. "Come on. I'm not giving my son to this smooth talker until he gets a few things straight!"


	12. Chapter 12

From My Head to My Heart

Author: Serena J

Rating: R

Genre(s): Omegaverse

Pairing(s): Standard Hikari/Yami

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko Shinsei

Disclaimer: Just the words, not the folks

Summary: What secret does Alpha executive Seto Kaiba hide even from the board of directors? What mystery does omega idol Jou keep out of the limelight? I'll tell you yours if you show me mine.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Alpha**

"I have met your mother." Seto frowned at the mirror. "No, not the right feel. Get me the dark brown herringbone. Your mother assisted in forming the internship, actually."

"My mother?" Katsuya snorted. "Wrong Kawai."

"Kawai Ayuka? She provided office clothes for the underprivileged participants. Surprisingly, many omegas have never worn a suit, much less own one. Ah, yes. Much better. The tan silk, I think."

"Sir, may I suggest the forest green chambray?" Tashi offered. "And, if I may presume, your green sapphire collection?"

Seto considered it.

"How do you have time to dress everyday?" Kat burst. They'd been in the room-sized closet for the better part of an hour. "It's freakin' dinner, not meeting the Emperor!"

"The green, yes. There is a tie with a plaid I believe will match." Tashi moved to gather the items, and Seto turned to his new mate. "Dinner with the Emperor would be easier - I don't need to impress him. This is dinner with your mother's family. A family who has been known as a leader in men's fashion since before either of us was born." Impulsively, the exec kissed Kat's cheek. "Come help me select a watch."

"A watch? Doesn't Tashi-san do all that?"

"No. He maintains my closet, tailors my suits, sees that proper care is taken - special cleaning, repairs, etc. If I need to replace something, he'll shop for it. But foundation garments, accessories, jewelry? I select and purchase those for myself. Let's see. These shoes, belt…."

Katsuya laughed. "You know, the old man doesn't put this much work into it, and he lives with her!"

"He's not asking permission to marry her grandson. I was thinking this one, or is it too ostentatious?"

Kat frowned. "Eh. Kinda overdone. They know you got money. Hey! What's this?"

He pulled out a Timex with a worn leather strap. It had been under the display of watches, and only just barely visible.

Seto smiled at it fondly and took it gently from Kat. "That is the only thing of my father's - my real father - that I have. I was afraid it would be stolen at the orphanage, so I always wore it around my ankle." He laughed softly. "It was too big for me."

Kat took the watch and buckled it around Seto wrist. "Seems to fit now."

Fire seemed to spread from Seto's hand through his entire body. He felt himself trembling as he looked at the face of the man who in one moment stole his mind, heart, body and soul.

"You must have been adorable as a kid." Katsuya snickered. "I'll bet you were one of those fussy kids that always had to have their toys arranged in the same spots."

Seto looked away, trying not to be embarrassed and aroused and in love at the same time. "They were easier to find that way." He cleared his throat and looked back at the jewelry. "But this would not be appropriate -"

"Why not? I got a sweatshirt from my old man I wear all the time. Besides aren't you the 'my way or fuck off' kinda guy?"

"That," Seto grinned at him, "presumes that wearing a watch 20 years out of date suits me."

"Oh, well, excuse me!"

"As it happens, this band does coordinate well with my shoes." He turned, hoping he wasn't actually blushing. "Tashi. I will dress myself. See if Katsuya has anything wearable in his closet."

He shooed the two out, and closed his bedroom door with a happy sigh. If someone had told him years ago how happy being bonded would make him, he would have resigned from KaibaCorp then. As it stood now, it was all he could do to keep his composure when Katsuya was near.

Sex nightly with the beauty had kept the heat issues at bay. How perfect they were for each other - a dominant omega finding an Alpha who wanted to be submissive.

The only irritation in the situation was the damn Board of Directors. Someone had been digging into his past.

Gozaburo, Roland discovered, had made a generous donation of technology to the orphanage. During the upgrade, some data had regrettably been lost. No one had ever found the USB drive Gozaburo obtained during the adoption, so that avenue of inquiry was firmly closed.

Records at the Health Ministry, however, were better preserved, easier to access via bribery, and it was less clear who made improper inquiries.

There was no law stating that omegas were barred from anything. In fact, several laws stipulated that in was illegal to discriminate based on sex or gender. But businesses did have the right to hire based on 'internal criteria and common corporate culture practices.'

And if the company was owned by a family who conveniently only gave birth - or at least only registered - Alpha children, the 'corporate culture' at most companies was Alphas Only for senior management.

Even KaibaCorp had a policy regarding omegas holding C-level positions. That was the real reason Mokuba was the next Head of Kaiba and Seto merely acting head until his brother turned of age. The commonly held belief was that Mokuba inherited Gozaburo's stock and personal assets as a last insult to his elder son. It was not. It was one more challenge, one final opportunity for Seto to finally fail.

'Not in this lifetime. Otou-sama.'

Later, as he, Katsuya and Mokuba rode to the Kawai residence, Seto appraised them both. Mokuba, brilliantly, wore his school uniform, with all honors. Without a word, he showed himself to be intelligent, well-bred, and civic-minded. And humble. Katsuya wore jeans.

"It is a sad state of affairs when even Tashi finds your wardrobe hopeless," Seto sighed.

"I'm telling you, this is not a big deal."

"Do you bring all of your fiancés to meet your mother's family?"

"What all? I'm still not sure about this married thing!"

"Then this would qualify as a big deal, correct?"

"Do you ever listen to what other people say?"

"Nope!" Mokuba answered for his brother. "But he's always right, so it doesn't matter."

"Jeez! Two of you!"

"Mokuba, no confrontations this evening. I wish to leave these people with a positive opinion of us."

"Sure!"

"Does your mother know?" Seto looked at his mate.

It took him a moment to respond. "What - who, me? That is so weird. Does my mother know what?"

"Your determination. I avoid gender specific references, but it -"

"Oh. Yeah, she knows. But not anybody else. I don't think. I don't know - the whole family could be laughing at me. Bitch."

"So that you are aware, aside from my personal physician, the only people who know my determination are in this car. And Tashi. I intend for things to remain that way."

"I ain't tellin'! Hell, I still don't believe it!"

The home they eventually reached was a European mansion. A crowd was waiting in the foyer.

The Designer and the Photographer stepped forward and bowed almost before their visitors were fully through the door.

"We are most honored to have you join us this evening, Kaiba-san," she said. "Thank you."

"The honor is ours, Kawai-san." He bowed as deeply. "Please forgive our intrusion."

"Oh, come on!" Katsuya ruined the formal air of the moment. "It's just dinner!"

"I wanna meet him!" A young voice demanded, before Seto heard an adult reprimand it.

"Ok, her, you should meet." He grabbed Seto's arm more roughly than the executive was used to. "Oh, Mokuba, these old people are my grandparents, those idiots are my uncles." He virtually dragged Seto past Kawai Ayuka and the Russian man beside her. "Wicked Witch, flying monkey." He stopped abruptly in front of a young girl, "and this is my sister, Shizuka."

Seto realized his error immediately. He had dressed to impress the wrong family member. He dropped to one knee, happy that his bowed head hid his ear-to-ear grin. "I am honored to meet you, Shizuka-sama."

Behind him, Mokuba coughed, and Katsuya groaned.

"You don't look like rat."

Mokuba and Katsuya both snickered, and Seto had to look at the young lady. "I don't?"

She shook her head. "Otou-san said you were a blue-eyed rat and you only wanted to H with Kat-niichan."

"Ah. I see." Seto felt the whole family's eyes boring into him. "I had thought we should have this conversation after dinner, but perhaps it would be better to speak now. Tell me, are you allowed to speak for the Kawai Family on the matter of Katsuya?"

The man himself protested, but his mother spoke over him. "She is our spokesperson for the issue. We will consider her recommendation."

The man beside Ayuka bent down to Shizuka. They bore a striking resemblance. "Ask him what his intentions are."

She looked at everyone, puzzled. Then her eyes landed on Seto and narrowed. "You want to take Kat-niichan away and make him your mate, don't you!"

"Well," again he fought not to grin at her, "not quite. You see, I would like to make Katsuya my wife. I won't take him far and I promise I will take very good care of him."

"Kat-niichan's omega. He has to be a mate."

"I want Katsuya to be my mate and my wife."

"You didn't have an omiai. He can't be a wife without a proper omiai! You have to send a picture and everything."

"Oh, yes. I see. I did skip a few traditions. Very well, next week, I will send a proper omiai request. What else?"

She thought about it. "It has to be Western."

"Western?"

"So I can be the flower girl!"

She began describing an elaborate ceremony, largely centered on her rather than the supposed bridal couple, and eventually most of the room was chuckling.

"Hey!" Katsuya finally cut between them. "I'm not wearing a white dress!"

"But you have to! You're the bride!"

The siblings began arguing.

The Photographer laughed. "We can hardly say 'no' now that plans are underway, can we?"

Seto stood up and brushed off his pants. "She's quite efficient. And quite determined."

"Are we going to stand here all night?" One of Katsuya's uncles complained. "Let's go eat!" The man clasped Seto's shoulder. "This way, Kaiba-kun! I'm Ayuhito, this beauty is my omega Kiki. Mom and Dad will stand here and talk for hours if you let them!"

The formal dining hall seated 20, and with the family, their spouses and their four omega mates, the space was needed. And yet, despite the size of the gathering, the evening was extremely informal. There was teasing, name-calling and rude questions. There was yelling and laughing. To Seto, it felt like a family dinner, the kind he hadn't had since Papa died. He found his fingers caressing the watch face again.

"I can't help noticing that old watch, Kaiba-kun." Ayuichi - the eldest son - commented. "Does it chafe?"

"It was my father's. He could not be here with us, but Katsuya reminded me that he should be represented."

"A family heirloom," the Designer smiled. "How lovely. Yes, I think you will suit our Kat-chan quite well."

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Omega**

The date was White Day. The dress was Vera Wang.

Kat looked in the mirror and sighed. The old lady hadn't wanted to risk him not looking perfect on his 'special day', so she called in a favor and had Vera design an omega dream dress.

It wasn't really a dress, just a hakama made of soft, white silk. The blouse-like top exposed his collar bones - and his bite - and had long, flowing sleeves. The silk was decorated with dragons.

It was perfect.

"Gotta admit, son, I'm damn jealous." His father smoothed the shoulder. "You almost look better than me."

"This whole thing is crazy," he sighed again.

"You let your grandmother plan it!" Dad chuckled. "What did you think would happen?"

"Oh. My. God!" Yugi came in the hotel suite. "The Prince is here!"

"Of course your dude's here, goof!"

"Not, my prince, _The_ Prince! Naruhito Hiro-no-miya is sitting across from Atemu."

"Jeez! She invited the freakin' Emperor?"

"Kaiba must have," Yugi clarified. "He was on the groom's side, and Mokuba-kun was talking to him and Princess Masako. Wow, Kat-chan! You look beautiful!"

"Jeez. Thanks."

"Are you embarrassed?" Yugi snickered. "I thought you -"

"Hello?" Kat's mother entered the room abruptly. "Just wanted to see you while you're still my son."

"As if!" he scoffed. He stepped away from the mirror. "I'm busy, y'know?"

"Kat!" His father kissed her cheek. "Stop being an ass. Where's Mikail?"

"Downstairs. He didn't think he'd be welcome."

"Go figure." Dad picked up a camera. "I'm going to see if anyone needs a hand. Mutou-kun, mind coming with?"

"Oh! Sure, of course!"

"I love you, son." Dad kissed Katsuya's cheek. "Kaiba's the lucky one."

"...yeah...Dad...quit it."

His mother waited until the door closed. "So. I know things have never been easy between us."

"Yeah."

"But I want you to know." She paused. "You don't have to do this."

"What?"

"The wedding. The marriage. You don't have to do it."

"We're Bonded," he said before he edited himself.

"Kat, darling, you're both Alphas. You can't bond. But even if you really were omega - even if that bite was more than symbolic - and I don't mean that's not important." She moved her hair off the back of her neck. "Look." There were two small bites right under the neckline of her dress. "One is Ren's, the other's Mikail's. It doesn't matter if they're real or not. It matters that they're there."

She turned to face him again. "Katsuya, if you want this. If you really want to be here, then I am the happiest woman in the world. But, if you want out, if you don't want to marry an Alpha that makes me look humble and shy in comparison, you don't have to."

Katsuya stared at her for a moment.

"So what, I can just walk out?" Which sounded so, so tempting.

"Walk out. I'll take care of everything. I'll be the villain."

Walking out would be easy, if they both were Alpha.

But Kat had heard the sobbing, the throwing up, the anger and frustration and pain his father went through every time he went into heat and his mother wasn't there.

Kaiba would go through it, he thought. Kaiba would be in agony, and I'd be someplace else.

But she doesn't know that, he reminded himself. She doesn't know, and she can't know.

Suddenly the weight of it all hit him. With one thoughtless moment, Katsuya committed himself to protecting Kaiba's secret - or to engineering his fall.

"Kat?" His mother touched him gently. "Sit down before you fall. Here." She pulled out her phone. "I'm calling this off!"

"NO!" He tried to pull the phone from her. "I can't. I - I mean, I don't want to. Call it off, I mean. I - I want to marry him. It's just a lot, right now. It all kinda hit me. Look, he's cool when he's not being all corporate." He looked at her and sighed. "Which, I guess, is kinda true for you, too."

She smiled gently. "A pretty reliable source has it that I'm mostly corporate. I only have two redeeming features." She stroked his face gently. "And I'm about to give one of them away."

Katsuya tried to look away. "Come on," he mumbled, "don't get all sentimental."

"Did I ever tell you why I fell in love with your father?"

"Tsk! No!" He tried to recover some bravado. "What, you lose a bet?"

"He stole my heart the second I saw his face." She kissed his forehead. "Just like you did." She primped in the mirror for a moment, making sure her hair covered the back of her neck again. "If you change your mind about this - any of this - call me."

She left and he sighed heavily again. Mom almost looked teary-eyed. It was a scary thought that the wicked witch might actually have a heart.

No mates, no spouses, no kids. Katsuya had promised himself. No ties, no bonds, no 'have to's'. Marrying anybody was crazy, but Kaiba? An omega passing as a super elite Alpha hooking up with a loser, made-for-H omega wannabe? Just plain stupid.

A message chimed. _Are you coming down?_

He checked the time. Officially, the ceremony should be starting now.

He typed back. _Made that choice when I bit you, right?_

_Yes. You did_, came the quick reply.

Jeez, Kat snickered. _Shoe malfunction. On my way._

He checked his appearance, then added the last detail - a traditional veil. He picked up his bouquet of blue roses and headed down to the hotel's main ballroom.

His Dad and Mikail were both waiting at the elevator when he arrived.

"Wow," Mikail gasped. "Stunning!"

Kat tried not to blush. Modeling, he was used to comments like that but from family and Yugi it was just embarrassing.

"I hate to tell you this, Kat, but some of your fans got in. We've got them cordoned off, but short of arresting them, well…."

Katsuya grinned. "That, I can handle! A few photos, a couple autographs? It's all good."

"No photos, no autographs." Mikail shook his head. "We walk through the lobby as briskly as we can." He opened the door into the main lobby.

There were velvet ropes creating a path through a sea of mostly crying girls yelling 'Jou-chan'. Flashes went off continuously. Hotel security stood at the base of the stairs for the ballroom level so they could move unimpeded from that point on.

But on the mezzanine overlooking the lobby, Katsuya stopped. He pulled a single rose out of his bouquet, kissed it, then tossed it toward a girl he saw standing alone. The crowd shrieked.

"You done?" Dad huffed.

"Yeah." Grinning, Kat waved goodbye and the three men hurried to the ballroom, where Shizuka and Yugi were waiting.

As they arrived at the door, they could hear the traditional wedding march beginning. Shizuka proceeded down the aisle immediately. His father and Mikail both offered their arms.

"What the -"

"Not now, boy!" Dad snapped. Yugi took Kat's bouquet, and proceeded behind Shizuka. "Both or neither."

Kat frowned, but took both arms. If he had to admit it, he actually did like Mikail. They proceeded down the aisle. There were gasps and murmurs of appreciation.

But Kat's eyes were captured by the blue flames waiting at the front of the room.

Those flames burned away all doubt, all fear. Issues? Problems? Nothing. Those impossible eyes were all that could possibly matter. Katsuya was sure things were happening, words were being said, but the only thing he could hear was his heart pounding dangerously fast.

Those blue flames looked deeply into his own eyes and promised to love and cherish Katsuya forever. And when prompted, Kat found it impossible not to make the same promise. He is my Alpha. I am his omega. For a long as we both shall live.

"... you may kiss the bride."

The flames seemed to burn even more deeply as Kaiba lifted the veil from Kat's face. The kiss was passionate, but brief. Too brief.

Then Kaiba pulled him, and Katsuya was swept down the aisle before he noticed that classic ending music.

"This way," he heard Tamura snap.

Then, they were just in a dark room and Kat was being pushed against a wall as Kaiba sucked the air from his lungs. It was dizzying. And wonderful.

When someone knocked on the door, Kat thought he might pass out.

"Damn," Kaiba gasped. "We have to return."

Return? The word didn't connect to anything in Kat's mind. "Ok," he agreed and pulled Kaiba back for more kissing. Kissing was good.

It was a short kiss. "Katsuya," the name sent a thrill through Kat's body. "...stop tempting me...we don't have -" There was a loud, heavy thump on the door. "That was Tamura's warning."

"Warning?" Kat sighed.

"Katsuya -"

The way he said it made Kat shiver. "Jeez! How do you say it like that?"

"Say what?"

"My name. It's like you fuck me with my name."

Kaiba arched an eyebrow. Then he smirked. "Kat-su-ya," he purred.

Kat honestly thought he could come from that alone.

"Kat-su-" There was a second thump. "Damn it!" Kaiba shouted over his shoulder. "We heard you the first million times!" He nuzzled Kat's bare shoulder. "This dress is astounding. No wonder it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. We never would have left your room!"

Kat giggled. He felt drunk.

"I promise we'll finish this later."

Kaiba opened what turned out to be a closet door and stepped out. Kat felt the room spin as he tried to step forward. He giggled again.

When he woke, he was looking up at warm, worried blue flames.

"There you are," Kaiba said softly.

"Did we get married?" Kat asked, trying to order his mind. His head was resting on Kaiba's knees.

"Roughly ten minutes ago. Second thoughts?"

"I can't tell if I'm dreaming. Why are we on the floor?"

"You fainted."

"I did?" Kat did remember being kissed dizzy. "Let me breathe next time, dude!"

"Then stop being so kissable."

"Sir!" Tamura snapped. "Your guests are waiting. If Kaiba-chan does not need a sensei, may I assist you?"

Katsuya sat up slowly, and Kaiba helped him stand. They both adjusted their appearance in a nearby mirror. Kat finally actually noticed what his new husband wore - a sapphire blue tux with a black shirt and a white tie and vest.

"Hey! You know it's rude to upstage the bride."

"If I had worn the Imperial palace, they still would only see you. You look enchanting."

"SIR!"

"Tamura is upset because I selected only Roland and Mokuba as my groom's men," Kaiba chuckled.

"Your guests, sir?" Tamura huffed. He moved to the door of the room they were in.

"Where are we, anyway?" Kat asked, suddenly aware of the odd surroundings.

"A conference room, the opposite wing from the reception. I thought we might want a moment to gather ourselves before the reception and the formal press photos."

"Oh. You wanted to make out." Kat couldn't help leering. "Good plan."

"SIR!" Tamura snapped, his patience apparently at an end. "Kaiba-san would like to know if you will be returning, or if they should continue without you?"

"We're coming." Kat answered. "Wait! Kaiba, earlier this morning, I was thinking. I kinda screwed everything up for you when I...that…" He rubbed his own bite mark. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. Y'know, for making you go through all this."

"I see. So, you intend to take responsibility for 'all this'?"

"It's my fault."

"Very well. I will draw up a list of acceptable restitutions. I can tell you the first of many now."

"What's that?"

"Call me Seto."


End file.
